Er ist ein Gott
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: A Harry Potter from Ch. 16 of my Ficlet file travels to the TB Universe to explore his powers. His arrival and actions certainly shake things up. Potential SS Relationships in line with the show, not Sookie centric. Primary focus on Harry, Godric, and Eric as well as the various "villains" of the show. Extreme AU, many OC. Need a Beta.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter x True Blood - Er ist ein Gott

 **Synopsis:** This will be a fic of a fic so to speak….my Harry Potter from Ch. 14-17, Age of Apocalypse, will be transported to Bon Temps to embrace his newfound Divinity.

 **Chapter Setting:** Earth, 2008 to start, then from there.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, True Blood O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter X over kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

 **Chapter 01. - A Prayer is Answered**

 _Previously in this Bullshit Fic:_

" _I charge you to be fair in your judgments, in your actions, and to mete out punishments, rewards to existing life as you deem proper, and provide for your creation as you deem fit. My law concerning a universal judgment is thus: You shall consult with me prior to taking any permeant actions, or smiting a universe from the multiverse; we exist outside of spacetime. We have eternities to reach a decision."_

 _Through the Veil, Ch. 3; Ficlet File Ch. 16_

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 _ **December 31, 2007, Bon Temps, LA, USA**_

At the old Landry Plantation, on the outskirts of town by the swamps near the burnt husk of the formerly stately home that had once seen generations of Landry harvesting their sugar cane, in the middle of the afternoon, among the tall grasses, a being suddenly appeared.

His arrival was otherwise unremarkable from his sudden appearance…he came without sound, without lights, and seemed oblivious to the winter chill which hung in the air and nonpulsed by the winter mud that seemed to cake his bare feet.

The being was rather average in height, standing at a respectable 5'11, clothed in white salwar suit with gold trim, decorated with a runic pattern none would recognize.

His short trimmed black hair danced to the breeze and his startlingly vibrant emerald green eyes glowed with an inner power before their brilliance faded and became a verdant forest green.

Harry Potter, child of the First Firmament and deity in his own right, had come to Bon Temps in his quest to further understand and refine his powers…or at least a version of Harry Potter had.

You see, once Harry had ascended to godhood, he'd experienced what no mortal could perceive; his consciousness becoming linked to every version of himself, in every reality, that ever could or would exist.

He knew that _this_ reality was not his own reality, just as a he _knew_ that he was not the _Prime Potter_ …yet he also _knew_ instinctively that he was free to reign in this universe as he saw fit to further the Prime Potter's goal of understanding his power, and that at his choice his essence would one day merge back with the Prime Potter to convey his knowledge, experience, and powers.

"Interesting," he spoke to the wind as it caressed his flesh and he squished his feet.

For the first time his body was experiencing sensation.

He could _feel life_ beneath his feet, in the soil of the ground.

From the bacteria which thrived in the wet conditions of the Louisiana mud breaking down these winter grasses, to the animals and insects of the air him, the fish and animals in the swamp, to the residents of the town some miles away, _Harry felt life_.

He also sensed _Death_.

"Strange," he said as he sensed several hollow lifeforms near him, dim lights of souls that barely shown.

He focused his senses and extended his awareness to the entire planet.

A pattern began to emerge concerning these dim lights.

Touching the minds of each and every one across the globe, he learned that these hollow life forms were vampires of all things….and that the oldest shown the dimmest, while the newly turned still fed the flames of humanity within their soul.

"Here's as good a place as any," Harry said looking around at the wreck of a house until his eyes turned white, clouding with power, and he began to rise from the ground and into the air.

He rose until he hovered even with the tree line of the ancient property, as suddenly storm clouds gathered, and thunder began to rumble.

Suddenly the wind picked up and began blowing with hurricane force until it suddenly ceased.

Not a blade of grass moved, nor an insect twitched, as all movement ended and seemingly time came to a stop for the 650 acres which comprised the Landry Estate.

Suddenly, without the wind actually blowing, dust began to blow in the field Harry floated over.

It started small at first…seemingly dust catching the wind, until more joined it, and the grass of the fields disappeared as it was broken down under Harry's power and began blowing in a nonexistent wind….the molecules of the plant breaking down, and the atoms being reshaped to Harry's desire.

Soon it was more than the grass that surround him, and the entire property was shrouded from view by _everything_ breaking down to it's very atomic components, being reshaped into structures and forms Harry desired.

Had anyone from town stumbled upon this scene they'd have surely feared for their lives given the scale of the events transpiring and just how alien it all seemed.

Harry, while still floating in midair and overseeing the clearing of the land, reached out with his mind and magic to transfer ownership of this property to him so the locals wouldn't bother him, he backdated the paperwork accordingly, and accessed the internet of this particular earth to settle on a home design he'd find appropriate.

Deep groans and tremors were heard and felt as the Earth shifted and the land leveled to Harry's desire, sending shockwaves throughout the Southwestern United States triggering alarms and causing a mild panic among local geologists.

The magic being expended sent ripples through the Earth and shifted ley lines, causing some to become more powerful, others less powerful, and others to lose power entirely.

Creatures of Magic, magical heritage, or supernatural origin the world over felt the shifts.

Many instinctively felt fear at the cataclysmic change they'd felt, others rejoiced, and one in particular, a Maenad presently residing in the Marble Palace in Calcutta, felt a divine flavor to the changes and recognized them for what they were.

The ancient being known as MaryAnn Forrester, turned to her associate, Karl, from her lounging chair and beckoned him close.

"Prep the Jet; we're leaving soon," she said closing her book quickly.

"Is everything alright," Karl asked with some concern.

Scornfully, MaryAnn replied.

"A god has set foot on Earth for the first time in recent memory….I sense he is West…I must go to him," she said urgently, hoping to be the first to greet what she believed would be her beloved Dionysus.

All of this transpired in the minutes it took for Harry to clear his land, form his home from the dust of the Earth, and raise a functional, if decorative, wall along the borders of his expansive estate.

"There we are," he said with some contentment as the last finials and weathervanes formed along his property, as the cobbled drive continued to form and emerge to form his paved driveway.

In the distance a large barn emerged housing farm equipment, a wall of three story row houses, very modern in their appearance, emerged across one of the expansive fields in a clover shaped community with their own back gardens and front yards, an elevated community center with swimming pool, spa, and fitness center, and an elegant cottage house and leasing agency emerged in the center of the space.

A brewhouse finally coalesced and formed as an adjoining wing to Harry's main house, with space to brew large batches of Spirits, Beers, and Meads.

As the final touches of his property and planned community came to fruition, Harry looked on and smiled.

"Let there be light," he said with a smirk as the street lamps shown briefly which lined not only his drive but also which dotted his little project in the distance, before dimming and going out indicating he'd successfully integrated the houses and community into a power grid he controlled.

Finally, he turned his attention to the massive hill he'd created and the replica of Castle Howard which sat atop it and the looping drive. Hopefully protecting it an it's lawns from the low lands of the state and its susceptibility to floods.

"That should get the attention of the locals shortly," Harry said with a chuckle.

Slowly, the dust storm finally ended, but only after forming a veritable legion of footmen, maids, chefs, butlers, groundskeepers, and other household staff.

Harry approached the constructs, all perfectly modeled after human men and woman, and stopping in front of the group, he observed his work.

"A bit old fashioned for the time, but necessary," he said with a smile.

"Let their be life," he called before taking a deep breath and blowing a strong wind which caused the clothes the constructs wore to fly about before suddenly stopping.

Without warning their eyes opened, and his creations all dropped to their knees in supplication.

"You all have your roles here," he began speaking quietly, "please go forth and tend to them."

Without speaking all disbursed, save for Harry's valet and Head Butler, Pascal.

"Would my Lord care for a drink before the evening meal," the eloquent voice of Harry's servant asked.

"Please Pascal," Harry said as he began ascending the steps that would take him from the ground level into the second floor of the elevated palace.

"Please meet me in the vaults afterword," Harry said as he observed his handywork and was referring to the secured vault's he'd installed blow the lowest official level of the home which would house pure bars of gold, silver, platinum, and other precious metals and gems he'd created to sell as a source of 'official' income.

"Of course my Lord," Pascal said before bowing and leaving to fetch Harry's drink.

Harry made his way into his Palace and observing the opulence was proud of his work.

"It is good," he said with a smile as Gardens of Flowers, Ornamental Shrubbery, and Fruit Trees of all type suddenly sprang from the grounds of Harry's new Castle Hill Estate.

Magical gates of wrought iron began to form at each cardinal entrance to the public streets, with guard rooms attached, while security guards formed into being to conduct both constant patrols of these sacred grounds and man the posts of their god's home.

In the Office of the Secretary of State of Louisiana, Papers, and Payment, magically appeared creating the Hill Crest Estate Company, Inc. as an S-Corp, privately held, which would conduct the commercial growing of sugar cane, construction, management, the production, distillation, bottling, marketing, distribution, and sale of various liquors, and any other lawful business within the Great State of Louisiana.

Solicitations for employees to farm Harry's estate for the new year of 2008, to work in his brewery, and to live in his planned community were sent to newspapers across the state of Louisiana, while advertisements for brew-masters, craftsmen, carpenters, metalurgists, glassmakers, and others necessary for the production and design of bottles, barrels, and other necessities went out across the globe.

Harry wanted none but the best to work with, and for him.

0oO0oO0

From his vacation home in Shreveport, Sheriff of Texas District 9, Dallas, Godric awoke suddenly as massive waves of power began to flow over him; he felt filled to the point of being saturated with an energy that made him _feel_ for the first time in memory.

An ache formed in his chest and his long silent heart actually began beating for the first time in over 2,000 years.

It was a painful experience that he neither understood, nor welcomed.

Clutching his aching chest while in the comforts of his safe room, Godric collapsed as the pain intensified.

 _What is this magic!_ He howled in pain, sensing the agony of his progeny as well.

As suddenly as the pain hit, and the beating of his heart began, it suddenly and without warning ceased; where before Godic was splayed and panting on the floor of his day room, tears of blood flowing freely from the pain, it suddenly passed and he was able to sit up properly.

He made his way swiftly to a landline in his underground abode and promptly called the Queen of Louisiana to alert her to some unknown danger, before calling his childe to place him, and his fellow Sheriffs, on alert as well.

 _This will require some investigation_ , he though as he observed the damage and destruction of the room he'd caused while in the throws of pain.

0oO0oO0

From her home several miles away, Adele Stackhouse, grandmother to Jason and Sookie Stackhouse, nearly collapsed as she felt a presence unlike anything she'd experienced in her life….almost like she were in a high pressure room.

It was a sensation most everyone that was normal in town would describe and which would cause massive confusion, and some wide-spread fear, the moment Harry's feet touched Earth upon his arrival.

Looking down to the broken plate Adele had dropped when the pressure had suddenly hit her, Adele shook her head.

"Damn these dropsies," she muttered.

"I need to see Doc Johnson about these dizzy spells," she rationalized to herself to explain the experience she'd just had.

0oO0oO0

Detective Andy Bellefleur, of the Renard Parish Sheriff's Office, was driving along Highway 10 that would take him toward the southeastern boundary of Renard Parish to the scene of a call he'd got for a Breaking and Entering when he came upon a strange sight.

He rarely traveled along Highway 10, as fewer than 20 families lived out this way, far from the parish seat in Bon Temps.

"Rosie, this is Andy….anything been going on at the old Landry Plantation," he asked as he neared a large and imposing wall with lit decorative gas lamps every few meters atop the structure.

He slowed down so he could truly observe the change that'd been made, and appreciated the fine masonry of the white painted wall with decorative finials between the gas lamps.

"What's that Andy," came the reply over the radio. "The old Landry place…of '10?"

"Yes woman…I'm going down Highway 10 and there's a damn big wall been put up starting at the end of the old Landry Farm near the bridge….when'd this get done," the gravely and irate voice of the Detective called.

"Any I ain't heard nothin about the Landry Farm…you're call was for the Willis' off Rabbit Branch Road. You made it there yet," she asked.

He was just about to lay into her for ignoring him when he came to a break in the tree line behind the fence.

"Jesus Fuckin' Christ Rosie! There's a got-damn Castle at the Landry place!" he screamed into the mic and skidded to a halt.

In the distance he clearly saw massive barns, an array of houses, and off the side of the castle was some type of massive industrial type building….made completely of stone.

"What'er you yapping about Andy," came the voice of Sheriff Bud Dearborne.

"There's a got-damn Castle at the ol' Landry Place boss….when did this happen," he asked with honest confusion.

"What're you talking about Andy….ain't nothin goin on out there…now git to your call!"

"But boss," he began but was cut off as his phone rang.

It was the victim he'd been going out to interview.

"No buts Andy….Sheriff's Orders," Rosie chimed in.

"Bellefluer," he said speaking into his phone and slowly starting to drive again.

"Andy, this is John Willis, Angela's son," the voice of his victim's son began.

"We've had to run mama up to Shreveport…she's showing signs of a stroke. We won't be at the house by the time you get there…I'm sorry Detective. I need to let you go. I'm driving," the man said somewhat distractedly before ending the call suddenly.

"Well got-damn," he said in frustration.

Deciding to press on, he made his way down Highway 10 and finally came to a large gate leading into the property with a call box.

Curiosity raised, he slowly turned into the paved drive, and was met by a security guard.

"Afternoon Sir. Welcome to the West Gate of Castle Hill Estate. How can we help you today," the guard asked with a smile.

Andy got out of his car to greet the man.

"Howdy…I'm Detective Andy Bellefluer with the Renard Parish Sheriff's Office, and I was just on a call out this way," he began slowly.

"When did all this go up? I ain't been out here in years, but never expected to see anything like this off Highway 10…." He trailed off.

The guard smiled.

"She went up fairly quickly after the land was leveled. I've been here since day one though," he smiled.

"Welcome to Castle Hill Estate; a working farm, brewery, distillery, and planned community," he began sounding official.

"Would you like me to ring the main house to see if they're open for a visitor or tour? It'd probably be nice to have our local LEOs familiar with the area," the guard finished before indicating he'd be happy to make the call.

Andy thought swiftly before nodding his ascent.

"Please; I'd love to meet the folks runnin this place," came his reply.

The call was quickly made and before long the mighty gates swung open and Andy was able to drive through.

"Just follow the sign Posts that direct you to "Potter House," and you'll be fine Detective. Have a pleasant visit," the man called before Andy took off and began driving the winding and looping roads that took him through well manicured lawns, gardens, and some woods before he eventually reached the drive to turn and climb the large hill upon which sat the largest house Andy had ever seen.

Parking his car in the "Guest Parking Lot" Andy slowly made his way toward the main house.

He was greeted on the lawn by another security guard.

"Hello Detective Bellefluer," the man greeted him.

"Please follow me," he said as they made their way to the main house's front door.

"It's a bit of a climb," he said jokingly indicating the three flights of steeped stairs that connected the entranceway to the front lawn and circular front drive for the owner's use.

"Sweet Jesus this place is massive," Andy said in awe.

"She's a beauty, that's for sure," the man replied with a smile.

"I'm going to be passing you off to Bertran, one of the footmen who can give you a brief tour while we await Lord Potter," the guard said leading Andy into the house, as they were greeted by a man in a smart black three piece suit.

"Thank you Gerald, and welcome Detective Bellefluer to Potter House and the Castle Hill Estate," the tall man began.

"I'm Bertran and I've been asked by Lord Potter to give you a brief tour of the House and grounds while he finishes up before he can greet you for drinks in the Green Room….if that's ok?"

"Perfectly fine," Andy said distractedly too caught up in the opulence and splendor around him to really pay attention.

And so he was given a tour of the main house, it's various rooms, the artwork and statuaries, the grounds and the fountains, before finally making his way back into the main house and an upstairs room resplendent with green themes and furnishings.

Andy had been particularly impressed with the iron braziers placed strategically along the grounds to allow for those wandering or working the grounds to knock off the winter chill.

He was taken aback by the expensive wall covering, their vibrant emerald green color, and the absolute fortune in silk furniture coverings he saw.

Obviously it was the green room mentioned earlier.

A fire was cackling away merrily in the hearth, much the same as he'd seen throughout the house and grounds given how cold it was outside.

"Y'all don't use gas," Andy asked in confusion as every fireplace throughout the home had either been burning wood or coal.

"We have our own processing plant for natural gas to run the stoves and a the generator plant," Bertran replied, "but for the most part Lord Potter prefers more traditional methods to heat and cool his home."

"Oh," Andy intelligently replied.

They were suddenly joined by a young lady dressed in a traditional maid's outfit who placed a rolling cart with finger sandwiches and refreshments within easy reach for Andy.

"Lord Potter will be right down," the woman began, "but he's asked that his guest feel free to indulge while you wait," she said with a smile.

"Thank'ye kindly ma'am," Andy said as he rose to sample the little chicken salad finger sandwiches, egg salad squares, fruit, and cheeses the tray contained.

"We'll leave you here detective…Lord Potter shouldn't be long," came the reply as the maid left through the door she'd entered to Andy's left, and Bertran left through the door behind him.

After fixing one of the small plates provided with a snack and pouring a tall glass of the sweet tea offered, Andy made his way to a comfy looking wing back by the fireplace to sit and relax.

Andy quickly devoured the sandwiches, his favorites actually, and made two more trips back to enjoy the delicious square miniature delicacies, before he finally felt content and began to truly relax in the chair as the fire played before him.

He involuntarily began blinking rapidly as his head slumped to the side and he nodded off.

Jolting suddenly in embarrassment at his lack of professionalism, Andy cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"I hate I've disturbed you Detective," an amused voice called from his left unexpectedly.

"Jesus Christ," he cursed as he jumped nearly out of his seat from the fright.

"I'm terribly sorry detective, but I came just came in an saw you'd nodded off; I hate I woke you as I know how valuable sleep is to police," the man spoke with calm and compassionate tones, soothing the tension away from Andy.

"No, ah…terribly rude of me; I'm sorry," Andy said awkwardly standing and offering his hand to the Master of the House.

"Andy Bellefluer, pleased to meet'ya; I'm with the Parish Sheriff's Office," he said as a way of introduction.

He took in the sight of the man before him, dressed in an odd white suit, and white lace-less Alistinos.

"It's a pleasure Detective; I'm Harry Potter, and welcome to my home; well, one of my homes," he said with a chuckle and a wave for Andy to retake his seat.

"What brings you all the way to Renard Parish Mr. Potter; how long have you been here," Andy began genuinely curious and confused as he focused on the palace around him.

Harry smiled before he replied.

"Sometimes I feel like I've been here longer than the Earth itself Detective; but I only officially moved into my home today after construction completed. I'm planning to operate a cane farm and small scale distillery here," he said pointing out the window to the large building in the distance that Andy had parked near.

"It's been fairly hush-hush, but I'm planning on investing quite heavily in Renard Parish, and the location was chosen specifically because of the natural gas reserves that will allow me the conditions necessary to provide my own electricity, private waterworks and sewage systems, and worker village necessary to hopefully make small batch ultra premium spirits, affordably for the ultimate consumer," Harry said with a smile.

Andy thought about what he'd said.

"Well I'll be damned," he said with a smirk.

"All that here…in our little Parish," he asked excitedly.

"Oh yes," Harry continued.

"We've got the main farms to be contracted throughout the state for sugar cane, but we've got a extensive gardens, golf course, spa and wellness center, and other things opening for the public in addition to this being a functional farm and brewery," Harry finished.

"As is I'm looking to employ 500 people for the links, restaurants, and as assorted staff before we can open though," Harry said sitting back and began to truly observe the man before him.

Opening his senses he _saw_ the self-doubt, confusion, and anxiety that constantly flowed through Andy Bellefluer's very soul.

"That's gonna be a big impact for Bon Temps," Andy said.

"Does the mayor know about this?"

"Not yet; I've been waiting for construction to finish before I began advertising for positions," Harry replied.

"Some of these industries like our carpentry shops and bottle plant will take time to get up and truly running, but I've just sent out advertisements for Positions and such today."

Andy's phone began ringing and it showed the number for Sheriff Dearborne.

"You got a mighty fine home Mr. Potter," Andy said rising suddenly, "but I gotta take this. Maybe I'll see ya in town?" he asked as he shook Harry's hand and answered the call.

Harry waived him away with a nod, as Andy hastily made his way from the Green Room to the front of the house.

"Bellefluer," Andy gruffly said answering.

"Andy where in the ever-living Hell are you boy!"

"I'm off Highway 10 on the Willis call boss; I've stopped by to see Renard Parish's newest employer since Granny Willis had to be rushed to Shreveport."

By now he'd made his way through the passages that would take him to the entrance hall.

"What the Hell are you talking about boy! You aint been answering your radio or phone for the last six hours! I've had to call in the reserve deputies to go'ona look for ya!"

Andy drowned in confusion and checked his watch and saw it read 3:45…45 minutes since he'd originally turned onto the mysterious property.

"Boss I've only been here 45 minutes…..why'd you call in the reserve deputies….I aint missed no calls," he replied in confusion and rushed through the doors only to be greeted by the stars, and the lit gas lamps and lighting of the estate.

"Wha'the…" he trailed off as Bud continued to cuss and holler.

"Get back to the godam station Andy. NOW!"

The line terminated.

"What in the Hell just happened," Andy asked in confusion as he swiftly made his way to his car and turning it on saw that the dash clock read as 10:00.

"Aint no damn way!" he seethed as he looked back to the house, to himself, and his watch in betrayal.

"It was damn daylight just a few _seconds_ ago….he said recalling being able to vividly see the grounds and Brewery in the light of day as Mr. Potter explained things to him….which was _after_ his nodding off spell.

Confused, embarrassed, and angry Andy swiftly drove back to the West Gate and called in over the radio that he was coming in for an immediate report.

He was greeted by the frustrated replies of Rosie and others that had been pulling overtime looking for him.

"What a fuckin way to start a new year," he grumbled and turned on his lights and siren once he was back on Highway 10.

His lights eventually faded with a trail of exhaust in the cold as he sped away.

0oO0oO0

In New Orleans, Queen Sofie-Ann had summoned her Sheriffs and prominent courtesans, such as the Ancient Vampire Godric, to discuss the disturbance which had woken all vampires within her state during the day, many of the older vampires feeling extreme pains throughout their bodies.

"The strongest reactions and reports seem to be in the Northwest of the State," someone spoke up.

"I can attest to the particular violence and strength of the occurrence," Godric announced.

"The pain was unbearable, and I felt my very organs being effected…" his soft voice trailed as he recalled what it felt like to have a heartbeat and how painful the experience was.

The queen continued to drink her champagne and flippantly replied.

"Really, I barely woke…wouldn't even have called a council if so many hadn't reported a much different story."

Several vampires scowled at the queen's disregard for the stories being told by those from the north of the state.

"My queen it was something…unnatural," the drawl of William, Bill, Compton began drawing the Queen's gaze to his.

"Oh really," she asked of the young vampire.

"It must be investigated," he replied.

There was a scoff from a tall blond vampire, Eric Northman the Sheriff of Louisiana Zone 5.

"It's being looked into already Bill…the only thing we can do now is continue to be vigilant and report if additional _oddities_ are observed," he spoke in his quiet voice.

"Eric's right," the queen replied as she rose.

"Look into it Eric since the effects seem to be centered in your area. I don't have time for this foolishness. It was a pleasure as always to see you Sheriff," she said with a plastic smile to Godric.

"Queen Sofie," he replied with a slight bow as she brushed past him and toward her pets in the main house.

With a grim look, Godric sent a silent command to Eric to get to the bottom of this.

Eric's form blurred before disappearing as he sped from the room, an act soon mimicked by others as they raced to their vehicles and left the palace, or in Eric and Godric's case flew back to their homes at great speed.

Bill Compton was left alone in the room, before the Queen returned and beckoned him on as she began stripping.

0oO0oO0

In the woods near the edge of town, Lafeyette Reynolds sat in deep contemplation and payer as the incense burned about him.

He repeated the same prayer he always prayed before his day off ended:

 _Lord let this day end as well as it began;_

 _Let my riches multiply by my rest;_

 _Let my coworkers find peace without my presence;_

 _And let tomorrow be a better day._

 _Allow my rest to grow my riches,_

 _To increase my patience,_

 _And to bring me closer_

 _With family and friends._

 _May tomorrow greet me with a new dawn,_

 _A better day,_

 _And the Happiness I deserve._

 _Amen._

He took his glass of cognac, and flicked a few drops around his shrine in offering as was his ritual, before taking a drink of the amber liquid himself.

"Das it!" he said with a smile as the spirit burned its way to his stomach.

Suddenly his phone rang.

He rolled his eyes seeing it was a regular.

"Hullo," he said gruffly as he sat down and lit a cigarette.

The voice spoke to him in a hurry.

"Yeah….I know Curtis….$75 for a quarter ounce,"

The conversation continued for a short time before Lafayette closed the phone and packed a small bag as he made his way to his car and off to deliver to a regular.

0oO0oO0

From his throne overlooking the dance floor of Fangtasia, a former video rental store, Eric Northman observed the writhing mass of Vampires, Fang-Banger Groupies eager to live out a fetish, and saw none of it as deep in thought as he was.

Suddenly a pair of fingers snapped in front of him.

"About damn time," his childe, Pamela, said with a smirk having brought him from his brooding and musings.

"What is it Pam?" he asked taking a cell phone from her.

"It's Delois…she's found something," came the reply.

Eric grumpily took the phone and listed to the report from the human on the call, spinning the tale of a freak storm and appearance of a wall on his property line in Bon Temps earlier that day.

"Send an agent to Delois and have them verify her report," Eric said throwing the phone back at Pam.

She scowled and began walking away.

"Whatever you say _boss_."

0oO0oO0

The festive air of Merlot's was fast approaching fever pitch as the drunks gathered around the big TV in the Billiard room to watch the Fluer de lis spark and drop in New Orleans.

"Three, two, one….HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

From near the kitchens, Sookie Stackhouse rubbed her temple in pain as the thoughts of the drunks nearly overwhelmed her.

 _At least I didn't end up in the damn floor like earlier,_ she thought with chagrin.

As she took the beers to the men at table 17, she had her ass grabbed more times than she'd care to admit and the folks around were too drunk to _hear_ who done it.

"Oh Sook, look how purdy!" Arlene called.

"Yeah, aint it grand," she replied half-heartedly.

"Order Up!" Sam called from the kitchen since this was Lafeyette's night off.

"Kitchen's closed," he said as the last dish left his window.

"Tara, get last call on drinks," he cried out as the drunk crowd began singing a horribly off tune rendition of Auld Lang Syne.

"You got it," she said as she finished the drink she was working on and then reached over and rang the last call bell to signal that anyone that wanted a drink needed to order it now.

A flurry of patrons came to the bar and placed last minute orders, and the busboys hastily worked to clean off the tables and the confetti laden floors.

"God I wish things was different around here," Tara wished.

How little she knew things really were about to change.

* * *

 **Chapter 02. - The New Neighbor**

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 _ **January 25, 2008, Bon Temps, LA, USA**_

Harry had been in Bon Temps almost a moth, and he'd mostly spent his time and attentions on his search for staff for his more public activities.

He was presently walking through the extremely large home, larger in actuality than the actual Castle Howard to allow more freedom of movement and to repurpose the rather small bedroom spaces of the home for other purposes.

The smooth and cool feel of the stone beneath him sang of strength, while the sunlight streaming through the windows told a story of love, happiness, warmth, and continual rebirth.

He was still getting used to the song of the universe in the back of his mind, and occasionally he sang as well.

Without really having a destination in mind, he began walking from the Kitchen Stairwell in the East Wing toward the Great Hall.

He passed several staff cleaning and arranging furniture, and he was pleasantly surprised at how warm and homely the structure felt, even though it appeared cold and impersonal.

"There you are my lord," the voice of Pascal said as Harry rounded the corner and saw Pascal discussing something with a few footmen at the bottom of the stairs in front of him.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting then," Harry said with a smile.

"What's going on?"

Pascal dismissed the footmen to their assignment.

"It's a minor matter but, Mr. Kilpatrick is in the Garden Room with your attorney Sir," he replied nervously with a pointed look at Harry.

Looking down at himself and realizing he was naked, Harry blinked and suddenly he was wearing a posh grey three piece suit and blue tie, accented with an ebony wood cane capped in silver, with a gold roaring lion's head on top.

He leisurely made his way toward the read of the house and the Garden Room.

"Have you had anything to eat yet my Lord," Pascal asked as they continued along.

"Not today….I don't think," Harry said with a frown.

"I'll have the kitchens send in an Eggs Benedict then, and I'll take your guests' orders," Pascal concluded after looking at the hallway's grandfather clock.

"That will be very nice," Harry said as they finally left the Great Hall and entered the Garden Room.

"Please keep your seats," Harry said with a smile as he walked in and joined the two men sitting in the corner by the left fireplace.

"Mr. Potter," his attorney said shaking his hand, "this is Mr. Andrew Kilpatrick who's applied for the position of Executive Director of the Brewery."

Harry turned and began shaking Mr. Kilpatrick's hand before joining them around the fire.

"So tell me about yourself Mr. Kilpatrick," Harry began with a smile.

Nervously the other man leaned forward and began.

"I've been apprenticing with Mr. Carlisle with Maker's Mark for the last 10 years, and he stands behind my application," Andrew said.

"I've got my BS in Chemistry and a MA in Business Administration. I've assisted Mr. Carlisle in the running of all aspects of the Distillery from start to finish, and have contacts with all the folks you're gonna need from the state liquor boards across the country to the best companies for distribution. I'm happy to answer any questions you have for me Sir."

Harry observed Andrew and gazed into his very soul.

His soul was broadcasting feelings of nervousness, unease, and a deep desire to prove his worth.

Harry was pleased.

"Sounds wonderful," Harry said rising.

"Give him a contract Fenton and a $25,000 and his choice of one of the houses in the worker village as a signing bonus. If you will excuse me I've got to get to town, but I look forward to working with you Andrew," Harry said with a smile as he quickly left the room.

"Wha," Andrew asked the attorney in confusion.

"That's Mr. Potter," he said with a shrug as he removed a packet of paperwork for Andrew to sign.

0oO0oO0

Sookie was making her way into town for her gran to get a few groceries when she saw the unusual sight of a fleet of fleet of SUVs and then a really old car followed by even more SUVs.

Turning onto the same street as the fleet of cars, she followed them all the way into town and to the Piggly Wiggly.

She was surprised to see a large number of ladies and gentlemen in thick wool travel cloaks, and fancy looking dress get out of the SUVs and descend on the Piggly Wiggly while a handsome man with black hair slowly exited the old timely, beautiful if old, silver car that had been in the midst of the convoy.

Sookie parked a few spaces down and began her slow trek up toward the store when the gentleman she saw started walking behind her.

The parking lot was fairly crowded and Sookie was relentlessly being bombarded by the wandering thoughts shoppers as they approached the store; she hastened her steps intent on getting this chore over with as soon as possible.

Harry, following behind his retinue at a sedate pace, listened distractedly to the various songs of the souls around him…particularly entranced by the highs, lows, and sometime painfully emotive notes of the woman in front of him.

His pocket suddenly started vibrating, and it distracted him from his musings as he removed the cellphone his staff had presented him recently.

"Hello," he began as he finally entered the store.

"This is an important call regarding your existing credit card account; please press 1 to speak to a representative now," a recorded voice said.

Before Harry could do anything the line went dead.

"How strange," he muttered and began to walk away from his silver Rolls Royce Phantom I. Touring Car.

"What's strange Sir," Bertran, who'd been sent along to attend Harry by Pascal, inquired.

"A recorded call for auto insurance…as though I'd need it," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Where did Lila and the others disappear to," Harry questioned as suddenly the cooking staff emerged as a train from the soda isle laden with tonic waters, sparkling waters, bottled waters, soda of every flavor and variety, and turned into the spice isle clearing it of almost everything they had."

"What's going on here," a manager with horrible acne said striding up to Harry and making to poke him in his chest.

In seconds Bertran had the idiot by his finger, and by a pressure point in his shoulder, howling in pain on his knees before Harry.

"Hands off lad," Bertran warned.

"My Lord is a very forgiving man, but I'm not," he said with a wicked smirk.

"Please let go!" the man sobbed in pain.

"It's ok Bertran. You can release him. I'm sure he's learned his lesson," Harry said with a smile before reaching down to take the young man's hand and help him up.

"Hello there young man. I'm Harry Potter and I'm the owner of the Castle Hill Estate off highway 10…the old Landry Plantation," he clarified once he saw the man didn't know what he was talking about.

"We're having to stock up the main house's larders, and I'm afraid we may be clearing you out today as I've got a big community picnic planned to introduce myself…also to launch the golf course, spa, fitness center, and our little community."

"So I'm sorry for the disruption, but I guarantee you're going to move a lot of inventory today."

Several of the older ladies had gathered once they heard the young man's screams, and were suitably impressed by what Harry said that he just shook his head and walked off, muttering the whole way, instead of replying or engaging further.

"Well then," Harry said to Bertran brushing off the young man's rudeness.

"How about we go check out the most important food group: BACON! MUAHAHAHAHAHA," Harry said with an evil chuckle.

With a roll of his eyes, Bertran retrieved a cart knowing that they'd be clearing out the store of their pork products shortly.

In the auspices of getting a loaf of bread from isle 4, Sookie had observed the development from start to finish once she heard Jerome's internal monologue about 'taking the pretty boy' down a peg or two in _his_ store.

As the strange man, now known as Harry Potter, made his way away rom the registers and toward the produce, he turned suddenly and caught her eye before winking, and continuing his conversation with his attendant…cane tapping away.

"What an unusual sight," Mrs. Eldridge, an old biddy that used to play bridge with Sookie's Gran until she went on the Ali and shat on her couch.

The oils left behind couldn't be cleaned, even with a Rug Doctor, and Gran had to burn the antique couch which she'd refused to pay for.

They'd been on the outs ever since…six months on the feud was strong.

0oO0oO0

In Dallas that same night, Godric awoke with an unease about him….a tension that would not leave him.

He had a pounding headache, his joints ached, his chest felt tight, and he was actually sweating….it was as though he had the damn flu; which was of course impossible.

His phone suddenly rang, and removing it he saw it was from his childe Eric.

 _Speak childe; I'm in no mood for conversations,_ he began in the old tongue.

 _There is a significant magical presence in my zone Maker_ , Eric replied as he stood before a bleeding figure chained to a column at Fangtasia.

 _Significant in what way?_

 _Oppressively powerful Maker…a presence I cannot handle alone._

 _What has Queen Sofie decreed with for you to do then Eric?_

 _She ignores my report Godric; she has ordered me to deal with the witch or witches that have taken up residence on the outskirts of some small town called Bon Temps._

 _Have you been able to identify the witch young one?_

Godric moved from his study through his home and to his kitchen, where he began warming a bottle of True Blood for breakfast.

 _No Maker,_ Eric replied with frustration, _but I have finally been able to identify where its base of operation is…and I need your wisdom Maker._

Godric looked at the clock above his fireplace and saw that the night was young.

 _I can fly to Fantasia and be there in two hours childe,_ he said as he began drinking the warm bottle.

 _I will however have to return within a week as there is a disciplinary matter I must oversee soon_ , he finished.

 _Thank you Godric. I await your arrival_ , Eric said ending the call.

The man before him had passed out long ago, after divulging the oddities that had begun happening at the old Landry Plantation and the known changes that had seemingly happened overnight.

Snorting in derision at the weakling, Eric turned to Pam and instructed her to heal the man, then glamour him to forget the events of the evening.

He left the man to her tender mercies.

In the former video rental store above the torture chamber he'd just left, Eric was greeted to the sights, sounds, and smells of vampires and humans dancing, grinding, drinking, and in some instances fucking the night away.

Snarling in annoyance he bellowed that the club was closed and for everyone to leave.

It quickly cleared and Ginger swiftly made her way from behind the bar and began sweeping.

"Godric will arrive shortly Ginger…see this place is presentable," he growled before storming off to his office.

0oO0oO0

"Lafeyette! How much longer on those corn fritters and gumbo," Arlene yelled through the kitchen window of Merlot's at their head chef.

"Give it 'bout three moe minutes sugga….that steak for table 10's almost medium," he said pressing the meat on the grill and watching the clear juices pool.

Sookie exited the freezer carrying the ice cream bucket and began fixing her table's hot fudge brownie Sunday.

"Hey Lafayette, where's the cherry's," she asked looking around the station where the desert toppings were normally kept.

"Check the back Sook," he said as the grill flared and he had to move several pieces of meat to ensure they didn't burn.

A timer started beeping to the side for the steak fries.

"Can you grab that fa me bitch?" he asked as another flame flared.

"Sure thing!" she called back with a smile.

She quickly took care of the fries before returning to garnish her desert, and tucked the ice cream in the kitchen freezer to replace the empty tub before walking back.

"Thank's gul!" he called back as he plated several items of food and rang the bell for pick-up.

The restaurant was abuzz with activity and patrons. Jason and his road crew were in the back playing pool, Andy and many of the Sheriff's Department were seated by the fireplace having dinner and drinks, and damn near everyone from Bon Temps was out tonight it seemed; then _he_ walked in with his retinue.

"Hello and welcome to Merlot's," Sookie began as Harry removed his coat and handed it to one of his attendants.

"Isn't this lovely," he began with a genuine smile.

"There's 6 of us my dear," he indicated with a wave.

"I got just the place; if you'll follow me please," she said with a smile.

They were soon seated across from Andy and his group at the big table Sam liked to use for groups of 8 or more, but it was the only free table that could seat everyone.

"My name is Sookie and I'll be your waitress this evening," she said placing a menu in front of each person as they sat.

"Would anyone care for a cocktail or appetizers before dinner," she finished and took out her pad.

Harry reached out with his senses and while the others were ordering a cocktail or appetizer, he _heard_ the song of this woman's soul once more.

It was more complex than most, and there were familiar notes to memories he couldn't rightly recall just yet.

Returning his focus and attentions to the present once he sensed she'd spoken to him, he ordered his appetizer, a cocktail, followed by water, and away she went.

He, Pascal, Bertran, Andrew, James, and Evaline enjoyed their time together, even if they drew the attentions and fleeting glances of many in the restaurant.

From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed movement, and turned just in time to see Andy and his colleagues standing up.

"Detective," he called out happily.

"I didn't even see you over there," he said rising and making his way to the detective.

They shook hands in greeting.

"'Lo Mr. Potter; how y'all doin," he asked.

"We've heard so much about this place we decided to come try a few of their famous steaks and dishes," Harry said with a smile.

"Please come join me and my table for desert," he said seeing that there were no bowls left behind by the Deputies.

"We'd love to," Kenya said smiling at the handsome man.

"Definitely," Rosie chimed in.

"A little choc-o-let never hurt nobody," came from Kevin.

Andy grumbled and gave in to the peer pressure he faced.

Soon more chairs were added to their table, room was made and where there were six now there were ten.

Harry nodded to Bertran, who exited the table after excusing himself and quietly made his way to the front to pay the tab of the local LEOs, as well as placed a $400 tip on their server's table before any of the Deputies were any the wiser.

"Ya really don' have ta do this," Andy mumbled in thanks as Sookie placed his favorite fried cheesecake and ice cream desert in front of him.

"It's the least I can do since I'm causing so much traffic to come through your town Detective Bellefluer," Harry replied honestly.

"I can't wait to try your liquor once it's ready," Kevin spoke up.

"My daddy told me about his trip to Ireland; to visit the homeland ya know, and he had some a that there Bunratty Castle Honey mead and shoot fire it was good!" he chuckled.

"Least what e' brought back was," he finished with a smile.

"We've got our first run of mead going and it'll be aged, bottled, and ready for sale by this time next year," Andrew spoke up in excitement.

"Oh wow," Kenya said with interest as she devoured the handsome man with her eyes.

"Detective, Deputies, where have my manners gone? This is Andrew Kilpatrick, the Brewmaster and Executive Director of our Spirit Operations at Castle Hill Estate Brewery. James is the Executive Director of my Golf Course, while Evaline is the Chief Events Coordinator, and Executive Director for the catering services and facilities we offer for public use," Harry concluded.

"I'm sure you'll also remember meeting Pascal and Bertran," he said referring to the investigation that had transpired about Andy's 'disappearance' when they'd first met.

Everyone gave their mutual greetings, as Sookie came with new cocktails for the Potter Group, and Harry offered to treat the LEOs to a drink as well.

They all accepted.

"That's the spirit," he called out.

"Bring us a few bottles of your best Whiskey, for the gents and your best champagne for the ladies."

"Is Cook's Extra Dry ok," Sookie asked.

"Make it three bottles," he finished with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," the ladies gushes as they ran their eyes up and down him, or one of the other men in the group.

"So how's the Clover coming?" Andy asked leaning over to speak to Harry. He was referring to the 'planned community' slash worker village Harry included in his estate.

"We're doing well. So far we really only have Andy, Evaline, and a few others out there in the section I'd reserved for upper management….but it's slow going finding folks that know how to work the land and want to live on site."

"I can't imagine many'd turn ya down Mr. Potter. Just from what I seen them houses are nice," he said with a smile as he sipped his whiskey.

"Here we go," Sookie said placing the few appetizers she could carry on the table before making her way back the short distance to the kitchen window and returning with more.

In the distance, Jason and his crew began laughing boisterously at something, and Mrs. Maxine Fortenberry began hacking into her napkin.

"Thank you Sookie," Harry said with a genuine smile.

Unnoticed by anyone at the table, in the back corner a vampire sat observing them, drinking a water…his gaze followed Sookie to each table she went to.

Sensing the power of Harry, and the danger he likely represented, he quickly dropped a $20 bill on the table and hastily, but quietly, exited the establishment to report to his Sheriff that he'd located the likely target.

Finally, Harry's groups steaks arrived, along with Sam Merlot and the head chief as well.

"I hope y'alls gonna enjoy these now," Lafayette said placing Harry's steak, a nice and tender 14 oz porterhouse, blackened, with steamed broccoli and rice pilaf down in front of him.

"Smells heavenly," Harry said with a smile to the man, "and that's a lovely shade of lavender," he complimented on his eye shadow.

"Thank ya darlin; bon appetite," he said before returning to the kitchen.

"I hope y'all enjoy," Sam said as he passed his plates laden with various cuts of choice select cuts of steak around the table to help Sookie.

"Oh that fil-a is so good!" Rosie gushed to Evaline who'd selected the bacon wrapped Filet Mignon with blackened shrimp spears.

"Lafayette always does a great job," Andy admitted as he poured himself another drink.

"Sookie," Harry called before she could peel away, "how about a plate of blts for the deputies to help sober the up…actually, how about you go ahead and place an order for 20 so we can all sober up. We're likely gonna be here awhile."

The look that came over his face as he bit into his steak was one of bliss.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter," Sookie said in disbelief as she wrote out a new check and made her way to the back.

The company had fun talking, laughing, joking, and making merry on into the night, and once the last morsel had been consumed, their plates were promptly cleared with the platter of BLTs brought, new drinks poured, and a few more deserts ordered.

"Good lord how long have we been here," Andy asked as he looked to his watch and saw it was 10 o'clock.

"Long enough to enjoy yourself Detective," Harry joked as he sipped his drink and snagged a half of one of the BLTs that had been delivered so long ago.

The restaurant was nearly empty by this point.

Jason's crew had long since cleared out, and there were only a few regularly lining the booths at the front, or nursing drinks at the bar.

Suddenly the bell rang for last call.

"Damn we been here awhile," Kenya said boisterously as she drained her champagne flute before chomping on a sandwich as well.

She'd made her way over to Andy at some point and the two had been giving each other doe eyed glances like middle schoolers in love.

Harry, allowing himself to feel the effects of the evening, began to pleasantly buzz.

As he opened his eyes he saw Sam milling about cleaning table tops and chairs as one of the busboys followed behind with a broom and dustpan.

"Mr. Merlot," he called unexpectedly.

"Come join us for a minute," he said waiving him over.

Sam cautiously approached the boisterous table that had been extremely courteous of his other customers, and tired as he was nearly collapsed into a chair he'd pulled over to speak with he mysterious gentleman.

"How can I help you Mr. Potter? Have you enjoyed your dinner?"

"It's been amazing," Evaline spoke up,

"Phenomenal," Pascal spoke up.

"Best steak EVER!" Andrew said with a belch.

"Y'all got da best damn food in town Sam," Andy slurred.

"I'm full as a tick," Kevin squeaked in his high pitched voice.

"I know you've heard me mention the catering business that Evaline's gonna be running, no doubt you've overheard me talking about the restaurant we'll have for the golf course and on the grounds of my estate," he began.

"What I'd like to offer Mr. Merlot, is for you to have first right of refusal in managing that property."

"Do what?" Sam asked as he blinked owlishly at Harry.

"You've done an amazing job here making this place feel like _home_ ," Harry continued.

"No one's a stranger, you have amazing staff, and you can taste the love that Lafayette puts in his food."

"Tonight was an audition as it were Mr. Merlot," Pascal, by far the most sober man at the table, spoke up.

"My Lord wants to see the established businesses in this town prosper with our investments…not be hurt," he said reaching down to his side and removed a folder with a fancy golden family crest which he handed to Sam.

"I'm not trying to buy Merlot's, nor am I trying to get you to franchise Merlot's," Harry continued.

"You'd have complete control over theme, staff, menu, décor, marketing, everything for a space comparable to this, you'd get a set salary, a percentage of gross receipts, and housing on the grounds included," Harry said with a smile.

"It's all outlined in our letter, with a sample contract, photos, and an invitation to come tour the facilities Mr. Merlot," Pascal picked up.

"Got-Damn Sam that's a hell of an opportunity," Andy spoke up.

"Be nice to have two quality restaurants to choose between," Kenya spoke up with her hand suspiciously under the table near Andrew's lap.

"I don't know what to say," Sam began taking the folder, "but let's talk about this when we have more time….I can't think about something like this right now…you understand don'tcha?"

"Of course," Harry assured the man.

"Thank's for choosing Merlot's Mr. Potter, everyone. It's been a pleasure to serve y'all tonight," Sookie's voice said as she placed one of the black bill folios in front of Harry.

Briefly opening it and seeing they had a tab of $1,500, mostly for the alcohol Harry had bought for his retinue and the Deputies, Harry reached into his jacket and removed a band of hundred dollar bills.

"Here you go Ms. Stackhouse," Harry said with a smile.

"Please divide the remainder evenly between everyone that was working tonight, including Mr. Merlot and that nice busboy that had to clean up after that rather rotund woman earlier," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not above my staff getting a well earned tip, but that's too much," Sam began only for Harry to cut him off.

"Mr. Merlot I own several very profitable ventures. This is a small town in a rural state where everyone deserves a blessing every now and again. You're a hard working businessman. You deserve 10 times this for your investment in the community."

Harry said quelling his protests.

"As a matter of fact," he said taking the bill back from Sookie, "the meal I just had was one of the most enjoyable of my time here on this Earth," he said fishing into his jacket and removed four more bands of $100 bills.

"That's $50,000 dollars!" Andy so eloquently spoke.

"Jesus," Arlene said from across the room having listened in on the conversation.

"Someone better take this, cause I'm leaving it and the bill here," Harry said placing the pile of cash on the table as his group stood as one.

"For God's sake Sam Merlot take the money!" Arlene called from across the room.

"Was all dis racket out here," Lafayette called as he walked out of the kitchen only to see a pile of money on the table and Harry's group standing.

"Everything ok boss man," he asked looking at Sam for some direction.

Sam, lost for words, looked between Harry and his group, the money, and all his staff that had suddenly congregated around the table.

"This isn't a trick Sam…this meal was amazing, and the company was too. Please let me show you how much I appreciate your welcoming us here this evening," Harry said with sincerity.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Sookie finally spoke up and gave him a hug.

That broke the floodgate and suddenly Arlene threw herself at him, followed shortly by Tara, with handshakes and claps on the back from Lafayette and the other workers.

"Detective," Harry started once more as they made their way outside, "can I offer you and your friends a ride home?"

"I've got Kenya covered boss," Andrew said as Kenya dissolved into giggles.

"I'm good to drive Rosie," Kevin spoke up.

"I'd appreciate it kindly Mr. Potter," Andy said too drunk to realize he was still sitting at the table, and facing a wall, while everyone else was almost at the door.

"Pascal," Harry called and pointed to Detective Bellefluer.

"Come again! Please," Tara called which caused the group to chuckle a bit as everyone made their way into the parking lot.

Harry was surprised to see that there was a group of hollow people standing in the parking lot awaiting him.

Sensing the potential for hostility, everyone suddenly stopped and tensed.

"Do not make a move," the succinct and tightly controlled voice of Eric Northman ordered.

"And why is that," Harry questioned as he immediately sobered.

"Your presence has caused a disturbance, and we require you to submit to questioning," came the reply.

"I jolly well think not," Pascal said making his way from Andy and standing in front of Harry.

"My Lord is tired; if you wish for an appointment, we can be reached during normal business hours, or by special appointment," he said wearily looking over the vampire before him, "at this number," he concluded before presenting Eric with a business card.

Eric bore his fangs in frustration.

"This is not a request human," he hissed.

"It's ok Pascal," Harry calmly spoke.

"Everyone get home safely," he called over his shoulder.

"There seems to be some misunderstanding that I'll have cleared up shortly," he smiled to assure the group behind him.

"Pascal, please bring the car around."

"Yes my lord."

"Now Mr. Northman," Harry said after gleaning the vampire's name from his soul, "how can I help you," Harry began lazily walking toward the ancient vampire.

His cane gave a light tap each time he hit a rock in the gravel and dirt lot of Merlot's.

"You will come with me for an interrogation," Eric said as he gazed into the pools of emerald that had so many women, and men, swooning for Harry once they locked eyes with him.

Harry smirked.

"I think not Mr. Northman, and it's quite rude to use magic on people without their consent."

Before Eric could reply or really comprehend what had just happened, the Rolls pulled up beside Harry, Pascal driving with Bertran comfortably leaning to the side in the front seat.

"If you have legitimate business with me Mr. Northman, you can contact me for an appointment. I'm not above inviting a vampire into my home if shown the proper courtesies," he said stepping into his car.

Eric made to move but couldn't…it was as though he were rooted to the spot and all he could focus on were those beautiful eyes.

"Yes," he quietly agreed as though _he'd_ been glamoured.

From his vantage point in locking the front door of Merlot's Lafayette observed Harry alone with the known Vampire Sheriff Eric Northman, and he nervously observed afraid that the Vampire was on his tail for selling V.

"Oh shit," he muttered before swiftly leaving the front to return to the kitchen.

"What's goin on?" Tara asked.

"Dat's Eric Northman gul," he nervously, and quietly, replied.

"So?" she asked in confusion.

"Who's Eric Northman.

"The Vampire Sheriff,' Lafayette urgently whispered.

"So? We aint vampires Lafayette."

She left the door after Mr. Potter got into his car and drove off.

"You ain't on that shit are ya," she asked curiously.

"No bitch…but I's movin what I got," he replied cryptically.

"Fuck Lala…" she said punching him on his shoulder.

"Why you fucking around with them damn fangas? They is dangerous!"

"I know…but da shit sells for 10 times what I gets for an ounce of Golden Kush," he replied.

"I only gots a few bottles, and it's worth it….shit keeps fo'eva."

"If you smart you gon' get rid of it Lala….you don't need to end up no snack for a fanga," she said as she stormed off to finish closing the bar and counting her till.

* * *

 **Chapter 03. - Juvenile Escapades**

* * *

That same night Eric confronted Harry, Godric was observing from the sidelines.

He'd clearly overheard what Harry had said to his childe, and observed that Godric appeared to be incapable of independent movement for sometime….he just seemed rooted to the spot in the parking lot after allowing their target to escape.

He swiftly made his way down from his vantage point to investigate.

 _Eric! What happened child!_

Eric looked to Godric with eyes seeing past him.

 _I just finished a lovely conversation with our target. I tried to glamour him, but he pointed out it was wrong to use magic on someone against their wishes Maker_ , Eric replied.

 _What is this nonsense_ , Godric growled not liking that his childe seemed to be under the effects of some spell.

 _Snap out of it Eric_ , he said slapping Eric's cheek which stunned the younger, if taller, vampire.

Eric hissed and bore his fangs as he awoke from the enchantment.

"That HURT," he screamed in English at his Maker as his fangs descended involuntarily.

"Good Eric," the soft voice of Godric replied as he bore his own fangs….our prey has eluded us. He has _power_ over us childe…we must be more cautious than you were."

"Come," he suddenly said.

"I smell them still," he said before he blurred and disappeared.

The two ran at their top speeds and caught up to the cars entering the estate just as the gates were closing.

A light shimmer, imperceptible to the human eye but clearly visible to both vampires, ran the length and breadth of the large and imposing Western Gate.

 _There is magic on the gate Eric_ , Godric said form their hiding place in the woods far outside of the guard's vision.

 _Let's double back and vault the wall by the bridge,_ Eric offered.

Godric nodded and they quickly sped away back north along Highway 10, around two miles away, before they quickly came to the wall section that was far enough off the road to have the light of the gas lamps along the wall to be obscured by the dense trees that marked the bounds of the property.

As one Eric and Godric lept high and easily landed atop the 12 foot walls, perfectly balanced with their supernatural grace.

 _If we cut along the path there_ , Eric began pointing to a game trail that was just visible through the moonlight and dense brush, _we will be able to enter the back of the property near where we saw the main house._

 _The main house sits near the river according to what we learned from the detective last week_ , Eric informed Godric.

 _You have mapped this operation out well childe; let's go_ , Godric said as he moved to jump down only to find his boots were seemingly melding to the top of the wall.

"Was ist das!" Eric hissed as he tried to lift his own feet and found that his boots seemingly were melting into the stone of the wall.

 _What is this magic_ , Godric hissed being unfamiliar with this type of bewitchment.

The two struggled desperately in an attempt to free themselves, but no matter how much they struggled they could not break free.

Their flight would not answer their call, nor could their speed and strength enhanced legs move quickly enough to escape the clutch of the wall.

For over an hour the two struggled as hard as they could to free themselves to no avail.

 _Maker_ , Eric began slowly, _it is approaching dawn_.

The note of worry in Eric's voice didn't escape Godric.

 _We will think of something childe. Peace_ , he said in an attempt to calm the panic rising in them both.

"You could simply ask nicely to be let go," a voice called from the shadows of the forest.

"Show yourself coward," Eric hissed bearing his fangs.

A chuckle was his only reply.

"What do you want," Godric asked suddenly resigning himself to do what was necessary to free himself and his child from their captivity.

Suddenly, an old lantern began to glow from the light of a large white candle held aloft by none other than Bertran.

"My Lord will have words with you concerning your attempt to trespass on his lands Vampire," he said throwing an iron collar to both Eric and Godric which they caught with ease.

"And what is this, Eric said clearly eying the old fashioned restraint with distaste.

The swing of the lantern caused shadows to dance across the face of Bertran as the light of the moon continued to shine.

"The price of admission," he replied.

"Place them on and once you lock them, you will be freed to follow me. They can only be removed by My Lord."

Bertran smiled wickedly toward the two vampires, completely unconcerned with their anger.

"I will have your head for this witch thrall," Eric threatened.

 _Silence childe!_ , Godric admonished as he carefully placed the metal collar around his neck.

After Eric had complied, Bertran invited them to follow him.

They found that they could suddenly jump down and the trio made their way through the woods.

"It will be about a half hour's walk," Bertran began conversantly, but was cut off as Eric lifted him by his throat into the air.

"Eric no!" Godric screamed only for the burning of flesh to meet his senses and Bertran to unexpectedly drop to the ground.

Eric's screams rang through the night.

"You shouldn't have done that," Bertran growled as the collar about Eric's neck was glowing red hot, burning into the tender flesh.

"I am sorry for my childe's actions, he will not misbehave again," Godric pleaded as he attempted to assist Eric in removing the collar only for his hands to be severely burned in the process.

Bertran stood over the flailing, and burning, vampire with contempt in his eyes.

"My Lord offered you peaceful greetings when he could have left you out to meet the sun," he spat.

"My Lord is far too forgiving and merciful," he said crouching down to Eric's eye level.

"Hold him," he ordered Godric.

"Listen well hollow man," he said over Erics grunts of pain, "you will not be given a second warning. You will behave and show the utmost respect for My Lord, his Property, and this sacred ground. Are we understood?"

"I apologize; we are clear," he said through clenched teeth.

"Good," Bertran said waiving his hand and the collar immediately cooled leaving behind burnt flesh.

"Let's go; carry him. We will be racing the sun now because of his delay," Bertran ordered to Godric.

The trio made it to the Terrace Court of the palace just as the sun began to rise, and Bertran lead the duo down to ground level and down to a set of interior bedrooms and suites with no windows.

"My Lord has commanded these rooms be made available for your use; he will meet with you in a few hours. Please feel free to freshen yourselves with the amenities available. The clothing in the wardrobes should fit, and," Bertran paused as though contemplating a contemptable word, "there are four liters of O Negative in the mini fridge of your dresser," he said indicating the ornate wooden furniture in each of the rooms of the suite.

"For assistance you may pick the phone and dial 411. A member of the household staff will assist you."

"We would greatly appreciate the removal of these collars," Godric said as he attempted to glamour Bertran.

"As a matter of fact, we are very appreciative that your master has allowed us these luxuries; however, we would be more comfortable in our rest if we were to have them removed."

Bertran, eyes glazed and mouth slightly crooked from the power of the ancient vempire began to walk forward and mutter.

"Yes; terribly uncomfortable. I'm sorry you're inconvenienced sir," he began.

Once he was within Godric's comfort zone, he raised his hand as if to cast a spell before bringing it down unexpectedly and striking Godric so hard he stumbled away.

"And lo, My Lord saith: 'Keep thine Pimp Hand Strong, and Meet Justice as it is Due. Amen.'"

He slowly backed out of the room before Godric recovered his wits, and locked the two dangerous creatures in their suite.

 _Maker_ , Eric wheezed.

Popping his jaw back into place, Godric retrieved the human blood for Eric and began to tend to his childe.

As Eric was sipping from the bloodbag like a demented Capri Sun, Godric answered the phone in his childe's pocket that had been ringing constantly for the last 30 minutes.

"Finally," the voice of Pam, Eric's childe, answered.

"Pamela; now is not a good time," Godric began only for her to interrupt him.

"What is wrong with Eric Grandmaker," she questioned.

"I sense he is in incredible pain and danger….I can't sense where he is….I'm getting flashes of woods, and you…" she trailed off in extreme fear wracked with sobs.

"We are on a job right now der nachkomme. We are in the witche's den at the old Landry plantation….we are without escape," he said in false calm.

"Any actions taken to retrieve us at this time would prove more dangerous than meeting the witch; take no actions," he ordered before ending the call.

Having drained the entire liter easily, Eric began to sob as his wounds reopened and he began to heal much more slowly than he should.

 _There there child; Maker is here_ , Godric cooed as he began stripping Eric and taking him for a bath to scrub off the dead and charred skin in an effort to speed his healing which the collar was apparently slowing.

0oO0oO0

Dawn greeted Castle Hill just as it always did: bright and early.

Much too early for Harry who'd forgotten to close the drapes from his observing the grounds under the light of the gloriously full moon, and he woke somewhat groggily at 5:45 in time to stumble from bed and, like a muggle, struggle with the drapes to the point the hanger came loose and promptly beaned him in the middle of his noggin.

He slept rather peacefully in a crumpled heap until Pascal came to wake him at 7:00.

0oO0oO0

Once he'd had a chance to fix his room, perform his morning ritual, and have breakfast with the household staff, Harry was taken to his office in the Great Cabinet Room of the palace as Bertran had a report to give him in private.

"So what's going on Bertran," Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes," Pascal interjected. "Why wasn't I told prior to bothering our Lord with this?"

Bertran ignored the glowering of Pascal and began telling his tale.

"My Lord a groundskeeper and security guard approached me last night to inform me that the enchantments on the River Wall, West, had been activated and the finials were reading as magical dark creatures were attempting to invade your lands," he began as Pascal interrupted.

"Blasphemy," he snarled with nostrils flaring.

Harry palmed his brow and began pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let me guess; vampires," he asked looking up hoping he was wrong.

"Indeed my lord; hollow men were trapped by the defenses of the wall; the one from last night and another."

Harry sat in silence as one of the fire girls came and began prepping and lighting the coal fueld fires for his office.

"I had to place them in the crucible collars my lord," Bertran continued.

"Did you have any difficulty in containing them," Pascal asked.

"No Sir; the House provided wonderfully."

"As it should in service to our lord!"

"That's enough adulation Pascal; please." Harry replied.

"Yes my Lord."

Harry sat back in his chair and reached out his senses to connect with the two vampire guests.

"They sleep," Harry said finally opening his eyes.

"Eric was burned to the brink of death Bertran, but he is recovering. You did well in utilizing the collars, as no doubt his actions severely threatened your life to cause such damage to his body," Harry began steeping his fingers in contemplation.

A sheaf of paperwork suddenly appeared in his "In" tray which Pascal began reading over while Harry continued to focus his attention and senses on the Vampires far below him at the other end of the house.

"My lord would speak with these hollow men," Bertran asked in confusion, "after all they've done?"

"Not everyone is as lucky as we to know the love of our Lord Bertran," Pascal cautioned.

"You should not be so quick to deny others, even with their faults, the chance to bask in his presence and seek redemption in his sight.

"Dial it back Pascal," Harry cautioned as he took the offered paperwork and began signing authorization forms to diversify his portfolio and more soundly establish his public wealth and persona.

One of the contracts that caught his interest was for Brinks Security trucks that would make monthly transport runs from his home to take his created gold to one of the largest banks in the US for sale on the world market.

"How are our stores at present," Harry asked focusing solely on Pascal and holding up the Brinks contract to indicate he meant their stores of bullion bars, dust, and other precious metals or gems.

"We're down to 535 14 lb. gold ingots, 275 14 lb. platinum ingots, and 355 14 lb. silver ingots my Lord," Pascal said removing a small notepad form his jacket pocket.

"What's the exchange rate today?"

"$1,232.86 per oz of gold my Lord," Pascal replied.

"That's a little over 110 million in gold alone…Bring in a few more pallets of sandbags and I'll change it over to gold to dump in the Chinese market; I've got plans for this world and we're going to need a few billion to start some of the businesses I'll need to make it happen."

"At once my Lord; what do you want me to do with the hollow men," Pascal asked before he turned to the task he'd been assigned.

"Leave them to me; for now they are guests…not _honored guests_ , but guests nonetheless," Harry replied.

His phone suddenly beeped.

"My Lord there's a call for you from JP Morgan's Hedgefund…..a Mr. Donaldson returning your call," his private secretary's voice announced from the speaker of the phone at his desk.

"Thank you Sandy," he replied. "I'll take it."

"Leave the vampires to me Bertran; ensure Security is guarding them at all times with all appropriate countermeasures," he said dismissing the man.

"Dick! Thank's for getting back to me so soon. I take it you received the shipment," he asked with a smile.

The two would talk of wealth, investment strategies, and Harry delivering another $20 million to him in the next month over the course of the next hour.

0oO0oO0

Sam Merlot sat at his desk looking at his cut of the 'tip' Harry Potter had left the night before.

Equally split, each of the ten folks, including himself, that had worked last night went home with $4,850.00…Sam fully expected everyone to call in sick today as they celebrated the unexpected windfall.

 _Could he be_ …..Sam started to think before forcing himself from that line of thought and focusing on other things….like the paperwork sitting on the desk in front of him.

The "Contract of Employment" laid out his job title, role within Castle Hill Estate Company, Inc., his _outrageous_ compensation of $250,000.00 per year just to set up and manage Mr. Potter's restaurant in addition to his own, an annual award, a 'bonus' of 20 percent of gross receipts, as well as quarterly incentives for various goals such as employee retention, sales increases, or local, regional, or national recognition/awards for the restaurant, waivers and covenants that recognized his right to not only independently own Merlots, but continue to operate it while working for Mr. Potter as well provisions for termination only _for cause_.

It seemed fairly straightforward, deceptively so, and Sam'd be crazy not to take this opportunity God'd sent his way.

A knock came at the door from Lafayette.

"Hey boss man," he said.

"You gots a minute?"

"Always for you Lala," he said with a smile as he span his chair around to give his head chef his whole attention.

"Bout las' night boss…." He trailed off as he took a seat.

"Did Mr. Potter say something to you Lafayette," he asked with concern.

"Nawl! That red bone brotha….Bernard or whatever his name was slapped my ass while I was takin tha trash out, but no; dis aint bout Mista Potta."

"You was countin draws back here when Mista Potta was confronted by….by a…..by a Vampire," he finally spit out.

"Jesus Lala! Is he ok?! What happened," he asked making to stand but Lafayette calmed him down.

"Jesus…it was Eric Northman Sam…weren't nothing we coulda done…he da Sheriff of this area….he's untouchable and deadly."

"Well god damn it what happened?"

"Mista Potta…he walked away, got in his car, and left. I high tailed it to the kitchen afta lockin tha door before da Sheriff could spot me; we don' need that kinda shit here. I just thought you needed ta know boss," he finished standing and left before he could be questioned further.

"Definitely not with _her_ if the vamps are after him…" Sam muttered before opening his safe, counting tills, and loading the cash registers for the lunch service.

0oO0oO0

Pam, blood leaking from her eyes, ears, and other bodily orifices, wracked with worry over no answer from Godric, paced within the dark and lonely basement of Fangtasia.

"I'm sure he's ok Pam," Ginger called out coming down the stair with a True Blood.

"He always has been darling," the sweet voice called.

"I've known y'all over 20 years Pam; he's gonna be fine…" she tried to say but Pam was suddenly on her choking her.

"Shut your Fucking Mouth! You don't know what I've felt…the pain he's in….then nothing," she sobbed before sinking her fangs into Ginger's neck to abate her weak feeling.

Ginger screamed as the true blood spilled all around her.

0oO0oO0

The day passed with Harry observing a few brave souls out on the links braving the winter chill, even if it was in the low sixties, as well as several families walking along the trails and walks through the golf course forest and botanical gardens.

The tours of the house had started the week before, and almost everyone raved about the spiced cider, snacks, and hot coco that Harry provided for all his visitors.

Night was fast approaching, and with it the grounds had begun to empty, apart from those that were going to or from Clover Village.

Yet it was still daylight, and would be for at least another hour.

Harry slowly made his way down to the ground floor, and to the suite where his guests were.

Knocking, and receiving a reply to enter, Harry opened the door wandlessly and made his way into the suite.

"I understand you all wanted to speak to me last night," Harry said as he entered the sitting area and common room of the suite.

Eric bore his fangs in irritation while Godric shot him a look.

"You've demonstrated your power witch; there's no need in keeping my childe in this constraint," Godric's soft and melodic voice began.

"Release him this night, whole and unmolested, and I shall remain your prisoner."

"Maker No!"

 _Be Silent! I command you obey me this evening. I order it as your Maker,_ Godric hissed in their mother tongue.

 _Are we talking in old German now_ , Harry asked clearly amused.

Briefly taken aback by Harry speaking a long dead dialect of one of the ancient German Languages, Godric pressed on.

"I am solely to blame for this trespass against you. Please allow my childe to leave and live on. Do with me what you will."

Harry, still in the door of the suite, turned on the spot and beckoned the two to follow him.

Reluctantly they followed him out of the basement and into a stairwell that took them to a warm and inviting hallway…the drawing room hallway.

"While under my roof I grant you guest rights," Harry began.

"To that end, so long as you bring no harm to me or mine, nor those under my protection," he said with a pointed glare to Eric," you shall enjoy the same courtesies, protections, and benefits, as any other member of my household.

He stopped before ornate double doors, and snapped his fingers, before throwing the doors open and walking into the dimly lit room.

"This is the garden room," he began and the shutters have been drawn for your convenience. It's ne of my favorite rooms of the palace actually; spectacular views," Harry said as he led the two in.

The doors closed of their own accord behind them, and in the distance the chimes of a clock tower could be heard signaling it was 5:00.

Harry stopped at a small marble topped table that held a Crystal pitcher of water, and six crystal goblets, as well as s small platter of salt and bread.

"I offer you these rights so we might conduct our business peacefully; then if you so desire, the boon will be withdrawn. You'll no longer be subject to the same severity of punishment for such juvenile pranks as trespassing…"

Harry looked the two over.

"Regardless of what you choose hollow men, you will be allowed to leave in peace; my offer will allow us to have further conversations, and further acts of aggression or the desecration of my sacred lands will not be as _gently_ tolerated."

"We accept," Godric spoke up.

"Wonderful," Harry said conjuring an anthem knife that seemed to be made of a gleaming silver metal with a golden core, before pricking his finger ever so delicately and allowing a single drop of blood to pool on the blade.

As he drew his blade from the finger, Godric observed there was no wound.

Suddenly, the two vampires were overwhelmed by the scent of the blood and the _power_ it contained.

It may have been a trick of the light, but Godric swore the red blood turned golden for just the briefest of moments, before Harry carefully dropped the small amount of blood into the pitcher.

"I see you were able to make use of the snack packs Mr. Northman," Harry said with a chuckle as he took a crystal rod and began stirring the pitcher, mixing the small drop of blood completely with the water.

"I've not been in that particular set of rooms before, and I have to say that your tastes are exquisite," he said looking up to Godric as he removed the rod and incinerated it before conjuring another one, barely dipping it in the pitcher, and then stirring the first goblet.

"I'm sorry; what do you mean," Godric replied confused as to what Harry menat as well as his actions with the water.

Harry smiled, finished stirring the first goblet, removed the crystal rod, incinerated it the same as the last and repeated this process of conjuring a rod, transferring and mixing a single drop of water from one goblet to the next until he'd finished with the sixth goblet.

"What are you doing witch," Eric growled in frustration without bearing his fangs….an act which severely tested his patience.

"Firstly," Harry replied after taking a two small crusts of bread and dipping them into the sixth goblet before laying it in the course pink salt on the small golden plate, "I welcome you Eric Northman, and you Godric Reinhard into my home, my court, and my kingdom. You shall find meat and mead at my table, shelter and warmth in my beds, and peace so long as ye abide my laws. So mote it be," he spoke offering the bread and salt to Eric first, then to Godric.

The two shared a look before Eric reluctantly took the, oddly flavorful smelling bread.

"We don't eat," he sneered.

"Eric," Godric warned.

"Fine," he groused before popping the offering into his mouth and reminded himself he had to chew before swallowing.

"And for you," Harry said offering the last piece for Godric.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Godric said with a small bow before eating the offered ritualistic food.

Harry sensed that the two had indeed swallowed, then smiled.

 _There it is_ , he thought with joy.

 _They shan't be so hollow shortly_.

"Thank you both," Harry said as he flicked his wrist and the plate of bread, salt, the anthem, and all but the sixth goblet disappeared in a burst of fire.

"I'll take those back for the next intruders we have; they aren't for honored guests," he said with a wave of his hand and the collars around Godric and Eric's necks vanished just as Harry sensed them beginning to _fill_.

Before Godric could reach up and feel his free neck Eric was on the floor writhing in pain.

"Eric!" he had just enough time to scream before he too was brought to his knees.

Harry quickly levitated the two and brought them over to the couches in the lounging areas overlooking the South Lawn, and did his best to comfort them.

"I know this is painful," he cooed to Godric before moving on to Eric.

"But this is necessary and will only be temporary. I promise. It's part of my protection," he said feeling Eric break out into a fever as the magic progressed through his body.

Godric suddenly let out an ear splitting howl of pain that transformed into an almost roar before he sat bolt up right, drenched in sweat and clutching his chest, as color slowly started to return to his pale body.

He fell back, passed out from the pain wracking him.

"What…..what have you done," Eric choked out as his mouth began to foam, as he felt what he thought was the fluids of his body burning.

"I've helped you," Harry said tenderly brushing a strand of hair out of Eric's face.

"You will awaken shortly and all of this will be over; sleep for now," Harry said leaning over and placing a gentle kiss upon Eric's fevered brow.

Before Eric could form the words to protest he was asleep.

"Well shit," Harry grumbled looking from his finger to the crystal chalice which still sat on the marble topped little table.

"Maybe I should have used 9 or 13….at least they haven't exploded," he said flippantly as he snapped his fingers to banish the contents of the glass into a bottle within his private stores for further testing, unlike incinerating the others.

He reached out with his powers and did his best to stabilize the two and make them as comfortable as possible.

0oO0oO0

Being the first to pass out, Godric was the first to wake…and he awoke with quite a start.

"Eric!" he called out into the dim light only to see a thin sheet had been draped over both him and his childe.

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to wake," Harry spoke form behind him.

Godric felt the chill of the room and noticed that power was radiating from Harry in waves he'd not sensed before giving the naked areas of his flesh goose pimples.

"I'm sorry about the chill," Harry said with a casual wave of his wand toward the two large wood burning fireplaces that flanked the door which suddenly roared to life.

"I dozed off myself and the staff are loathe to disturb me if I'm asleep…bless them," he said picking up a book that had slid from his lap and into the floor.

"How long have we been asleep," Godric asked with a raspy voice.

He suddenly grabbed at his throat in confusion.

Harry gave a mental nudge to Pascal to come to the Garden Room with breakfast for three.

"I'll have something for you to drink shortly Godric," Harry said rising and walking to sit closer by.

"Let me help you up," he said as taking one of the thick blankets from the back of a wing back and wrapping it around the smaller man after removing the thin sheet.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Godric said as he felt his bare feet scrape along the ornamental rug beneath them, and noticed the chill affecting him more than normal.

"What time is it?"

Harry looked to his watch.

"It's half seven a.m.. You were both out the entire night."

Godric thought furiously.

"What did you do Mr. Potter," he began with a crackling voice only to be interrupted as Eric suddenly gasped and sat up.

"Excuse me please," Harry said as he made his way over to check on Eric, and repeat the same process of blanketing him.

Just then, Pascal entered with several kitchen staff who were wheeling carts, and carrying a small table with chairs for the three and placed both the table, chairs, food, and drinks in the middle of the room right against the windows overlooking the South Lawn.

"My throat," Eric croaked.

"I know Eric; hold you voice, and have some water. You as well Godric," Harry said as one of the servants handed a glass to both men.

They drank greedily, before having to stop and come up for air between gulps.

"What did you do to us," Eric asked after their plates had been served at the table.

"It's it obvious," Harry asked with some amusement looking between them.

They both observed the other, and apart form noting the slight pink completion could discern no difference.

"No," Godric quietly replied.

"How about this then," Harry said with a snap of his fingers as suddenly the shutters covering the windows flew open and the Glorious Light of a new day instantly flooded the room warming all in its radiance.

Eric and Godric hissed, bearing their fangs, before instinctively flinging themselves over the couch they sat upon in an effort to escape the true death.

Harry couldn't hold it back any longer.

He started laughing.

Deep belly laughs that rattled the table each time he'd beat his fist upon it.

"Oh you two are _precious!_ " he sobbed.

 _Maker what's happening_ , Eric asked as the light of the sun continued to touch his skin and _warm_.

 _I don't know childe_ , he replied as he cautiously raised his hand and bathed it in the light of day for the first time in over 2,000 years.

He observed a vein in his wrist pulsing.

"Bei den Göttern!"

"What is it Godric," Eric said in alarm as he watched his beloved maker cradle his wrist.

"Eric….childe….I…..I have a _pulse_ ," Godric cried in disbelief.

"What," Eric blurted before immediately thrusting a finger to his own neck and discovering he did as well.

"What is this magic," he cried out in fear.

"How about the both of you stop; seriously, I'm about to piss myself you're being so ridiculous. Come have some breakfast and I'll answer your questions," Harry suggested as he wiped the tears from his eyes on the sleeves of his house coat.

Exchanging looks of caution, Godric slowly stood and then saw a sight he'd been denied for the entirety of his undead life.

He saw the light of day, and how it bathed the Earth in its gentle glow.

He saw the mist rising from the frost as the grounds slowly cleared of their wintery blanket.

He saw birds flying, flowers in bloom, and so many people milling about for life in the day.

In awe, Godric cautiously rounded the couch, made his way to the table where Harry was digging into his eggs benedict and sat down cautiously, still terrified and in awe of what was happening.

Eric shortly followed after he observed his Maker was safe and whole.

"What are you," Eric finally asked as his stomach gave a rumble.

"Help yourself," Harry said pointing to the bundle of silverware, true silverware, beside each vampire.

"Maker…it's silver," Eric said raising his fork with awe.

"And those are eggs," Harry said with sarcasm pointing his fork at them.

"Oooo…..Ahhhhh."

Godric, unable to process everything he was thinking, chuckled at the absurdity of all this.

"This is the best dream I've had in centuries. When I awake I must truly thank you Mr. Potter; these do smell delicious," he said with a goofy grin before digging into his eggs with gusto.

"Oh Eric these are orgasmic!" he said through a mouthful of poached egg, hollandaise, and smoked salmon.

"Yeah, Vickie does a good Benedict," Harry agreed.

"And you're not asleep. I promise."

Slowly Eric gave into his hunger and ate with abandon.

"Is there anything I can get for my lord," the voice of Pascal spoke up from the door.

"We need some warm clothes and comfortable shoes for our guests, and assign them new quarters near my suite Pascal," Harry replied.

"It will be done at once," he said with a bow before leaving.

"What are you," Eric asked once more.

"You haven't figured it out yet childe?" Godric suddenly spoke up, a bit lucid even though there were bits of egg and salmon stuck to the corners of his mouth from his enthusiasm at eating true food for the first time in literal millennia.

"Ein Gott," he said dipping his head toward Harry.

Eric suddenly paled as Harry smiled and took a drink of his strong Earl Gray.

Slowly, and without warning, a giggle escaped Eric's mouth, before he was reduced to a laughing mass on the floor.

Mind momentarily broken by the possibility Godric could be right.

"I see why you were laughing earlier now Mr. Potter," Godric spoke up as he speared a browned potato cube.

"Oh?"

"It's very amusing to see someone in the throws of insanity," he laughed as Eric was alternating between muttering and sucking his thumb.

"By this afternoon the two of you should have your hormones and brain chemistry level out to normal levels," Harry responded.

"Is there anyone we need to call to assure them of your safety and wellbeing," Harry asked slicing into his grilled green tomato.

"Pamela," Eric suddenly cried out and stood up.

"There's a phone over there," Harry said pointing to an ornamental rotary phone on a stand near one of the fireplaces.

Eric blurred before appearing in front of the phone and dialing the number for Fangtasia.

A groggy Ginger answered.

"Fangtasia," she began.

"Ginger it's Eric," he said only for Ginger to scream out Pamela's name, the phone dropped before Ginger picked it up and Eric heard a great commotion as Ginger made her way, likely, down into the basement of Fangtasia.

He heard the creak of one of their daybeds, and Pam hiss at being awoken, before she snatched the phone from Ginger.

"Eric," she pleaded.

"Yes darling, I'm fine; Godric's fine….we're more than fine. I need you to come to me tonight," he said looking over at Harry who nodded.

"Godric and I have completed our investigation. We're guests at," he said looking to Harry.

"Potter House, West Gate is at 89516 Louisiana Highway 10, Bon Temps," he called to Eric as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"We're at the old Landry Plantation in Bon Temps….did you hear the address?"

"Yes Eric…I'll be there as swiftly as possible," she said with relief as Eric ended the call.

"Girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"My only childe," he replied slowly before sitting down and continuing his breakfast.

The three continued making small chat as Godric and Eric, ravenous as they were, made quick work of the additional food in the chaffing dishes at the side of the room before Pascal finally returned with outfits suitable for the two men and the winter wind sweeping the grounds.

"Pascal please have the house staff stoke all the fires; there's a bit of a chill lingering," Harry called out as Pascal was leaving.

He nodded before closing the door once more.

The logs crackled merrily in their hearths as the room _finally_ began to feel warm and comfortable.

"That was amazing," Godric said fully saited and sitting back, basking in the sunlight.

"I agree; delicious," Eric chimed in with a nod of appreciation to Harry.

"I know you're going to think I'm being weird," Harry said summoning a small bowl of yogurt for each of them, "and I know you're both very full, but you should eat this Activia…your digestive systems have been restarted, and adding a pro-biotic to your meals today will help you later this evening and in the days ahead…trust me," he said shifting uncomfortable at a rather violent memory.

"I'd like to go outside please," Godric spoke up with hope in his voice.

Harry nodded and indicated he was free to change into the winter clothes that Pascal had left him….same for Eric.

The trio shortly made their way to the Northern Gardens, and the Fountain Court overlooking the forest where they'd been captured the night before.

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary:

A Note Concerning my writing style.

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 10/24/2018

Polished Date:

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Page **50** of **50**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter x True Blood - Er ist ein Gott

 **Synopsis:** This will be a fic of a fic so to speak….my Harry Potter from Ch. 14-17, Age of Apocalypse, will be transported to Bon Temps to embrace his newfound Divinity.

 **Chapter Setting:** Earth, 2008 to start, then from there.

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, True Blood O/C.

 **Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter X over kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

 **WARNING: Crass Humor, Naughty Time Humor (no lemons), Sexual Innuendo, and Really bad Puns contained in this installment**. **Also….LOOOOOTs of Gay Jokes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04. - A Year Later**

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 **February** _ **12, 2009, Bon Temps, LA, USA**_

* * *

"Jeezus Fuckin Christ!" Detective Andy Bellefluer grumbled as he pulled up to the scene in his new Black F-150 Police Truck, decaled and decked out with the Renard Parish Sheriff's Logo, and Sheriff Dearborn's name.

It was Andy's pride and joy, and a result of increased tax revenues from Mr. Potter's Liquor business finally taking off and his taxes coming due.

The crime scene, just off one of the unnamed dirt roads leading into the swamps near Bon Temps, was positively swarming with his, new, fellow deputies and detectives as well as honest to god crime scene analysts not from the state; it was another wonderful addition to their department that Mr. Potter had brought about.

"Hey Lucius!" he called walking over to his rookie partner.

"We got a god damn 'notha one," Lucius said from his crouching position over the blood soaked sheet that obviously hit a body….another one.

"Got-damn it!" he cursed before walking over to one of the crime techs that were analyzing puncture wounds from the victim they'd obviously just taken.

"What have we got Steve," he asked with some authority as Senior Detective on site.

"White female of indeterminate age, early to mid twenties at most, split from genitals to chest with organs removed; no indications of head trauma or injury," he responded as the pictures began showing, in order taken, the victim clothed, then with her shirt lifted to show the hollow cavity her body had become.

"Fucking shit," he cursed slowly.

"I can't believe we got another one Andy," Lucius' deep baritone began.

"How many is this Sir," Steve spoke up.

"This is the third homicide that shows some desecration of the body post mortem….was there blood found here," Andy asked hoping that the tech would tell him yes and abate his fear.

Steve consulted his notes before replying in the negative.

Andy walked away cussing as he went back to his car to grab his hand held.

"What's up Andy….this is more broody than usual for you," Lucius called as he jogged to catch up to his partner.

Taking his radio from its cup holder, Andy dialed in the Sheriff's frequency.

"Bud, it's Bellefluer…come back," he called propping on the door of his truck and looking with sorrow, disgust, and anger across his face at what had been done to the young woman under the sheet flapping in the spring wind.

A few seconds late the Sheriff Replied.

"Go ahead Andy."

"Bud I'm on site near Catfish Cove," he said giving the local nickname for the particular swamp they were near, "and you need to come see this. Are you en route, over?"

"ETA's five minutes Andy."

"Turn on ya hazards and get here in two boss, over and out."

"What's wrong Bellefluer," Lucius called out as Andy began marching back to the corpse and looking intently around the scene.

"What do you see rookie….put that fancy degree in criminal justice and psychology to use and tell me what's here," he said moving back and pointing to the body.

"Umm….a dead white woman? We gonna call in the national guard?" the proud 'red-bone' and cocky young man attempted at humor.

Andy growled in frustration.

"Think back to those two girl found out near the interstate a year ago…the Jane Does out near Loggy Bayou. What's different between them then, and this Jane Doe now," Andy asked reaching down to remove the sheet completely from the body.

"This woman's got her clothes still," Lucius began slowly.

"Them ladies before didn't."

"Those had multiple stab wounds to the back and wore a Columbian neck-tie."

"Right. Good, good….but 'ya missin the biggest thang Lucius," Andy interrupted.

"Where's all this woman's blood," he said pointing around the body, and lifting it to show brown dirt beneath it.

"She got on blood soaked clothes," he continued, "and there's no blood here. What does that mean boi?"

"She been moved," Lucius exclaimed.

"Steve," Andy called out and the lab tech came on over.

"Yes Sir Detective."

"This is where the body was dumped…our crime scene is somewhere else; be sure you check the body for fibers, soil samples, and run a full investigation by the book on this one. She deserves that much," he said before draping the body once more just as Sheriff Bud drove up in his Black SUV.

"What'ya need me fer Andy," Bud began jumping out of the car, decked out in his new black polo and khakis having given up field work with the large increase of Deputies he'd seen in his department.

Administrative life had calmed the ornery old man somewhat, but his long years of service were still weighing heavily upon him.

"Steve set up the laptop and show the Sheriff the victim please," Andy mumbled out as Steve took off to fetch his laptop.

After Bud had been shown the photos and been given and initial report by Steve, he turned to Andy expectantly.

"And why did that mean I had to rush to get here Bellefluer," he asked.

"A year ago we dealt with two women that were found near the swamps with multiple stab wounds and their insides pulled out. Now we got a woman been gutted like a fish and there's no blood on scene," he said once more lifting the body and showing the sheriff the clean dirt beneath it.

"We've got a serial killer in Bon Temps," Andy began very seriously and locking eyes with Bud, "and he's stepped up his game over the last year."

"Fuck," Bud cursed.

0oO0oO0

"Miles away and nearer to Bon Temps, Harry stood on his grounds in a warm tweed suit along with Pascal as they oversaw the erection of the light poles and band stand that would hold the outdoor lights, and entertainment for the Valentines Dinner and Auction that Harry was throwing as a fundraiser for BTHS Band.

They needed new uniforms, equipment, a travel buss, and a complete remodel of their 'band room' that was little more than a prefab shed and dirt slab near the state of the art fieldhouse of the football team.

Harry had committed to matching, and tripling, any money that they raised off the $20 catered dinner for two that the'd be having on his grounds followed by a night of dinner and dancing with the old-fashioned swing band.

"This is going to be quite fun," Pascal spoke up as he and several others continued to swarm around the lawn placing tiki torches of brass, arranging stone urns to hold decorative bouquets of flowers, and coal braziers that would be helping to abate the cold that was likely coming in.

"Tighten that line," one of the workers called from overhead as the rinished securing the lines to the poles where the massive canvass tent would drape.

"Right on it," someone shouted from their own ladder back at the other man.

"I think this is going to be quite fun," a new voice said walking up to the duo clearly amused.

"Oh really," Harry said with a smile of his own as he turned and observed Godric coming toward him, in a crisp white linen suit with pastel shirt as though he were straight out of Miami Vice.

"The only thing you're missing is a fruity drink and shoulder holster," Harry said with a smirk as Godric sidled up to him and circled his waste drawing nearer to the man for his warmth.

"It's such a beautiful _day,_ " the shorter man said with a goofy grin.

"I see someone's Happy," Harry said with a smirk as he brushed a lock of hair from Godric's brow.

"King Richard has called twice already," Godric began slowly as he began to sway gently to the strains of a song only he could hear.

"Gah,' Harry replied making his thoughts on the vampire king of Texas very clear.

"When will he accept you've retired…," he complained.

"It's not like you didn't give proper notice….he's had over a year to find a suitable candidate for you….even if you are the best and impossible to replace," Harry said with a smile and placing a small kiss on the crown of Godric's head.

"Flattery will get you everyone Mr. Potter," Godric said as his pulse quickened the more he breathed in Harry's delicious scent.

"I guess you'll have a date to the fundraiser after all my lord," Pascal's dry tone carried over the noise of the golf carts and kowasaki mules in the distance hauling trailers of equipment coming ever closer.

"Start dressing the tables," he trailed off and walked away from the two lovers, addressing other member of the house staff that were tasked with draping red covers on the small tables and chairs that would add to the ambiance of the dinner.

"Not that I'm ungrateful that you're here Godric," Harry began, "but does this mean you'll be accepting my invitation to move in….permanently?" he asked with some hope in his voice.

Godric was quiet as he observed the frantic pace of activities as the warmth of the sun was suddenly blocked and the thick khaki canvas of the massive tent was stretched into place.

"Lights!" someone called and suddenly the strung lights and hanging chandeliers were aglow around and above them.

"If," Godric said taking in the brilliance around him, "the offer still extends to my children and theirs as well," Godric spoke with hope.

Harry spun the smaller man around before locking him in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Of course darling," He said with a smile as he traced circles around the vampires cheeks with his thumb.

"They're your family…and they'll be my family as well," he finished with a smile.

Tears of happiness, actual _human tears_ , welled in Godric's eyes.

"I don't know that I will ever grow accustomed to being so emotional," he said choking back a sob as he wiped his eyes.

"It will eventually level out Godric," Harry said while soothing his companion.

"Have you made any progress yet on finding the right formula for gifting young vampires my love," he asked thinking of their situation with Pam.

"I've not yet worked out a way to reduce my blood's effects in such a manner that I'd risk experimenting on those younger than 500 years….especially as the process was much more violent for Eric," Harry replied.

"I don't see though _how_ I'll get around it….she may just have to wait and bide her time," Harry said with a frown.

"Give it time," Godric said leaning into Harry's shoulder while pressed to his side.

"Tweed is so unbecoming of you," the voice of Eric suddenly spoke as the much more relaxed, and smiling man, said as he walked into the tent, and laid a kiss on each of Harry's cheeks, before bowing in respect to his maker.

"My lord," Emily, a maid called from his side holding a silver beverage tray with a bottle of Castle Hill Honey Mead and three glasses before placing them on one of the tables.

"Gemma thank you so much," Harry smiled.

"Here we are: two years old and finally some familiar flavors," he said with a smile pouring Eric and Godric each two fingers of the drink as he eagerly anticipated trying out the beverage.

"Sales for what we bottled last year have launched to much success," Harry said slowly, "and I've already approved Andrew's proposal to expand mead production from 5,000 to 25,000 barrels a year, and the construction of another distillery that will make 10,000 barrels of what we're going to call our "reserve" label," he finished with a smile.

"That popular my love?" Godric asked.

"Production currently can't meet demand, and we're down to our last 2,000 barrels, apart from the 200 I've stored in the Palace's cellar," Harry replied.

"I expect you'll be contracting with more bee keepers soon then," Eric said sniffing the golden liquid and sighing in appreciation at the complex bouquet it presented.

"Cheers," Harry said clinking glasses with the other two before he downed his beverage.

The taste of summer, of flowers, and sweet honey burned into their taste buds.

"But to answer your question Eric; yes."

"My lord I hate to interrupt," Pascal spoke with a phone pressed to his ear, "but there's an urgent matter that needs your immediate attention."

The grim expression he wore immediately brought a sense of unease and foreboding to Harry.

Reaching out and taking the offered phone, he began with a neural tone.

"I'm listening."

"The illustrious Harry Potter," a female voice began. "How _nice_ to finally hear your voice."

"You have me at a disadvantage Madam."

Harry sat down his glass and with a nod the four began making their way back to the house.

"No; it's you who have disadvantaged me. A being such as yourself should have presented yourself to my court _immediately_ upon entering my territory, but here we are two years later and I find out through the grapevine you're playing favorites with _my_ subjects."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"I'm sending along a formal invitation for you to attend my Spring Session of Court and for you to pay proper homage at that time Mr. Potter. I look forward to getting to know you, and remember: Diamonds are a Girl's best friend," the voice concluded with a click.

Harry's first reaction was to laugh at the presumptuousness of the caller.

Then his thoughts irrationally became clouded and angry, as a wind began whipping through the grounds and lightning flashed overhead from steadily darkening clouds.

"Shhh…..my love calm yourself," Godric said bringing Harry's entwined hand to his mouth and laying a tender kiss upon it.

All the while a warmth began to spread through Godric by a charm he wore around his neck; a charm which was the symbol of Freja.

It was a charm that had been with him almost as long as he'd been a vampire.

Harry's shoulders sagged as he released his anger and breathed in deeply.

The clouds cleared, but his eyes clouded over once more the same as the day he arrived.

The phone in his hand began sparking with electricity, as he poured his consciousness into it and delving into the systems and serves seeking to find _who dared_ be so blasé with him.

"Do either of you know someone called Sophie-Ann Leclerc?" he asked as they stopped in the great hall before turning and making their way to the Library.

"She is the reigning Vampire Queen of Louisiana," Eric spoke up.

"The one that took so negatively to your retirement," Harry asked referring to the three assassination attempts which had forced the closure of Fangtasia and necessitated Eric, Pam, and Ginger's move to Potter House.

"What do you require my lord," Pascal asked taking long strides to keep up.

"I don't know yet, but I have a feeling I'll know shortly."

They quickly made their way up the steps, passing several household staff cleaning and prepping the house for the Valentine's banquet and the auction that would be held in the Great Hall after the dinner but before the festivities, and quickly entered the atrium of the Library before making their way to the library proper.

"I heard what she said," Godric spoke up.

"She will try to hurt you if you were to present yourself; I will not allow this."

"She'd never come close," Eric said speaking up.

"She said….she _dared_ ….to threated _me_ ," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"After all she's done to you," he said summoning Eric to his side and squeezing for dear life.

"I promised you both I'd protect you. I'm done playing nice with this woman….she obviously didn't get the tone of my letter."

"She's almost killed you," he said placing a palm lovingly on Eric's cheek, "and almost got our beloved Pamela. Thankfully Ginger was with you and I can conjure essence of dittany or else she'd have bled out before her leg could have been reattached."

Before Harry could continue, an alarm bell began ringing in the hallways, while the unmistakable sound of air raid sirens began sounding outside of the house.

"What in the Devil is that," Eric screamed as he and Godric pressed their hands to their ears to protect their sensitive hearing.

Without waiving his hand or incantation, two pairs of ear muffs, fuzzy pink of course, appeared in his hands and he wrestled them onto Eric and Godric who found immediate relief from the noise.

"These are wonderful," Godric said clearly relieved, if slightly louder than he'd likely intended.

"What's that siren for," Eric shouted.

Before Harry could answer the library was swarmed with security guards who began closing the windows, doors, and leading Harry and the vampires to the large fireplace.

"Move, move, move…we are condition red sir. I need you and your consorts to get to the emergency bunker," one of the guards said with weapon drawn.

Gunshots rang out from the corridor, and shouts were coming close.

Pressing a raised rose on the mantle, the fireplace began to grind and slide backward revealing a set of stairs.

"Please hurry my lord, your safety is paramount," he almost pleaded as Harry looked between the stairs and his lovers whose fangs were out and they were practically growling.

 _Do you smell that maker_ , Eric asked scenting the air.

 _Yes child, but we must protect our love_ , he replied.

 _He will attempt to engage them and we know not the extent of our regenerative powers; for his sake we shall seek shelter while the crisis is contained,_ Godric replied taking Harry's hand and beginning to lead him down into he dark passage.

A small explosion caused dust to rain down.

"Move, Move, Move!" the guard called as Eric blurred before lifting Harry, and speeding him down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Squad 3, join them NOW," the guard called as an almighty thump landed on the door of the library.

The fireplace moved back into place after 6 of the guards quickly ran down the stairs.

From his belt, the captain of the guard removed a large can of bear mace and began spraying the fireplace, the floor, and directly into the fire after closing the damper in an effort to hide the scent of his Lord and Master and his consorts.

"Take position!" he called as the door began to splinter.

"Fire at will!" he called as the door finally split and the assailants began pouring into the room with snarls and great noise.

Once the door was open the men and women assaulting the palace began _shifting_ into wolves of all things and effectively matching the guards by their sheer number before.

It also did not help that most of the guards were attempting to incapacitate the wolves and headshots were extremely difficult.

Another explosion wracked the house before the distillery exploded sending fiery debris into the air, and into the main house starting several fires that would destroy many valuable tapestries, rooms, and be fought for hours.

0oO0oO0

Harry and his consorts, along with their guards, made their way swiftly through a brightly lit hallway and down toward a silver door.

With a wave of his hand by Harry, the doors opened and the group made their way inside before it reappeared, and they entered a blast door of titanium with silver features.

Down there is the armory," he called to the security guards.

He reached out his senses and sensed wolves in his house.

"You'll find armor and automatic weapons with a cache of both explosive rounds and solver rounds. Kit yourselves out and then we're going to see what's happening."

"My lord…" one began only for Harry to cut him off.

"Do as I command," he snarled momentarily losing control of his temper.

"My love," Eric began trying to calm hom.

"I know that you desire to engage this enemy, but I recognize them….they are werewolves. Neither Godric nor I shall risk you.."

"And I'm not about to risk either of you," he said rounding on Eric and poking him in the chest.

"I am indestructible, but don't know if you are…I had no idea my blessing would last as long as it has, and it hasn't enhanced you apart from what we've discovered. I'm not about to risk the only two people who have touched my own soul and sing the song of my heart," he trailed off.

He abruptly turned and made his way to the same armory that the men were at and to a large bank of monitors that stood against one wall.

"Let's see what's going on then," he reviewing the feed.

There were six screens up, two that were supposed to be showing the Brewery and North Lawn, two that were showing the Kitchen Court and Terrace Court, and two that were showing the Eastern lawn.

Harry typed a few commands into the computer and suddenly the views began rotating among the different zones of his grounds.

Suddenly cameras outside the western gate activated and showed the guard slumped and lifeless.

He saw the glowing forms of what he knew to be Lila and her maids breaking the necks and easily dispatching the palace assailants, while Pascal, Bertran, and the men waged war on two fronts attempting to secure the kitchen court where most of the horde seemed to be gathered, and the lower levels where they'd begun amassing.

A wolf suddenly pounced and landed on Pascal who went down hard as two humans broke ranks and began shoving large knives into Bertran and the others.

Harry's eyes began to white over as he slipped into a rage...

"No More."

And suddenly he disapeared into a purple vortex before either Godric or Eric could stop him.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 **January 27** _ **, 2009 Bon Temps, LA, US**_

Godric and Eric walked with Harry through the well lit, and window lined, northern wall of Potter House, from the Garden Room, through the Drawing Room, Music Room, Billiard Room, and Tapestry Room to the Green room which connected to the Northern Terrace and would allow them to exit into the grounds.

The trio traveled through warm wood paneled walls, rooms of rich red and green marbles, and even expensive cream colored silk before they made it to the Green Room.

Eric and Godric looked on in delight at how the sun played off the various colors and textures that was so muted...so _dull_ in the incandescence of night their lives had become.

"Here we are," Harry said with a smile throwing open the gilded French Doors, and leading the way onto the terrace.

With timid steps, Godric slowly eased out into the light of day, direct sunlight, for the first time as a Vampire.

"Oh mein kind! Das ist herrlich," Godric said slipping back into the language of his youth and humanity.

Seeing nothing untoward befalling Godric, Eric slowly made his way into the light of day as well.

Immediately he noticed that of his already warm body, courtesy of the goose down vest Pascal had brought for his and Godric's use, the exposed flesh of his arms and head were warming in the direct light of the sun.

"Oh that wind is chilly," Harry said with a smirk as the wind blew and Godric let out an involuntary shudder.

"I agree fully Lord Potter," the shortest male replied.

"Why don't we go toward the rose garden," Harry said with a smile and began leading the way.

Despite himself, Eric began silently weeping in joy at having the single greatest exemplar of humanity returned to him.

Overcome with excitement, Godric broke into a jog.

Laughing in pure joy, he rounded the corner of the palace, vaulted the railing and sailed easily into the midst of the lawn.

"Eric, I'll race you to the enter of the maze!" he called before taking off at human speeds.

"I'm coming Maker!" Eric called leaping as well and landing near him and the entrance.

Lila, Head Maid and castle seamstress, approached Harry along with several other staff and turned to observe their guests.

"Will they be with us long my Lord," she began quietly.

"It is up to them my dear," Harry said with a smile.

"They were so empty," she replied turning back to look at them while Bertran and several other footmen began setting up a badminton and marking off a court while in the distance other staff were setting up croquet, lawn darts, and a few other outdoor activities that the newest additions to the household could use to enjoy their time outdoors.

"But now they're beginning to fill," Pascal's voice finished from behind them.

"Do join us Pascal," Harry said turning to address his friend.

"You have noticed it as well then?"

"Indeed my lord," he replied.

"They carry the light of your love within them; it's dim now, but growing brighter by the moment. In time, they will undoubtedly love you more than we are capable of," he said with a bow.

"Pascal you and your host are my first creation, and my pride and joy. You are growing with each day as individuals and one day even you may outgrow me," he began but was interrupted.

"Never!"

"No!"

Ignoring both Lila and Pascal's outburst Harry pressed on.

"And if that time comes you will have the same freedom of choice as anyone else. You are not my property…you are my family," he said as both beings came to envelope him in a hug.

From the lawn a very undignified squeal emanated from the maze and utilizing his powers, Harry observed Godric splashing Eric with the water from a bird bath that was particularly cold, and Eric chasing the shorter man down and tickling him mercilessly.

"Have they always been this close my lord," Lila asked.

Closing his eyes Harry reached out into the metaphysical in search of the answer.

"I sense they've always had a close relationship, but the playful spirit…the youthful love the two seem to be showing now may be a side effect of my blood freeing them from the bondage of darkness," Harry finished as Eric leaned in and began kissing his Maker while the older vampire was pinned beneath his larger frame.

"My lord transforms lives by his love!" Pascal said in awe.

"My lord is great indeed," Lila added with a bow of her own.

"Your lord is glad the two didn't explode from an obviously too potent potion," Harry replied.

Pascal lead the others in a laugh at Harry's humor.

"We are in uncharted territory you two, and I hope that you and the others will continue to assist me by looking out for these two…they're family now," Harry said as the two vaulted as one from the center of the maze to the exit and began racing at top speeds around the grounds in a game of tag.

The wind blew once more and Harry observed the clouds overhead drifting along.

"Would either of you mind terribly setting up a small table with lemonade for everyone to enjoy, and then invite the remainder of the house staff to come join us in enjoying the day?"

"Are there any home tours scheduled today," he finished looking to Pascal.

"No my lord; and at once," he said with a final bow before turning and leaving to carry out Harry's orders.

Harry leisurely walked along the back terrace, down the steps, and joined Bertran and his crew at the Baden mitten net, conjuring a racket in each of the other three people's hands, and a shuttle cock in his own before serving without warning.

"Look alive there Bertran! Evan," he said with a smile to the two on the opposite side of the net.

Gina, on Harry's team, looked on at their confusion as the shuttlecock crested the net before they kicked it into high gear and took off.

The four didn't keep score or play by any rules…they just enjoyed the exercise and warmth of the day.

A few minutes into their game, laughter suddenly assaulted the four and Harry was suddenly squished between two bodies and sailing through the air as Godric and Eric both kidnapped him and zoomed about the property…hugging him protectively between their bodies, and trailing kisses along his neck.

Finally they shot up into the air over the nascent crop of sugar cane and leveled off at several hundred feet.

Harry, surprised by the actions of the two vampires, didn't immediately know how to respond to their affections.

"There is no way we can adequately thank you," Godric said after running a hand underneath his shirt and to his chest while trailing kisses from his collar bone to his ear.

"We are forever in your debt," Eric said before crushing Harry's lips to his own and bringing Harry as close to him as he could while tracing circles along his back.

"We are alive because of you," Godric continued, "and we have discussed among ourselves what this means for us."

"I no longer feel the same type of hunger as before," Eric picked up as they began drifting lazily back toward the Palace.

"I feel complete when I'm in your presence…as though I'm whole once more. Whatever you've done to us…feels glorious, and seems to have granted us so much; we would like to remain at your side so long as you'll have us, so we can explore what this means."

Reeling from the flurry of emotions and deep senses of satisfaction and _lust_ coursing through both Godric and Eric, Harry returned the passions of Eric and Godric two fold, before the trio suddenly found themselves, sans apparel, in a massive bed with red silk sheets and a golden canopy.

"Wait," Harry said prying himself from the two.

A look of confusion and hurt crossed Eric and Godric's face as Harry vacated the bed.

"Neither of you know me…this is wrong," he said as suddenly all three were once more dressed and in the sitting room outside of his bedroom suite.

A purple haze was observed leaving each of the three as Harry lost focus in his efforts to preserve the innocence of his guests.

"You two are still under the effects of my blood and your brain chemistry hasn't settled yet," he said as the two continued to fawn over him and sought as much skin to skin contact with him as they could.

"And these effects are so _terrible_ ," Godric insisted as he unzipped his vest and began unbuttoning his shirt while tweaking one of Harry's nipples.

"That's not supposed to turn," Harry said a bit panicked while jumping up…unused to the affections he was being shown.

Eric and Godric shared a look between them before they ripped their clothes off and as one their fangs descended in arousal.

"Before we were vampires of blood; now we are free'd from the limitations of that half life," Godric said advancing on Harry as though he were prey.

"We shall forevermore be sated no longer by blood," Eric spoke up.

"But by your love," Godric finished as both men blurred before pouncing on Harry, stripping him, and giving in to the throws of their passion and the divine blood singing in their veins.

0oO0oO0

An hour before sunset Pamela and Ginger had made their way fully to Harry's estate and were admitted upon arrival with instructions to proceed to the main house.

Their progress had been slow as they'd set off prior to dusk in one of Eric's hearses, and unfortunately Ginger took a wrong turn which landed them in rush hour traffic just outside Shreveport.

"I fucking hate traveling like this," Pam muttered to herself as she played on her phone and thought soothing thoughts of murder and mayhem to stem the flow of rage Ginger was causing.

It only took around an hour for the slow moving vehicle to arrive at Castle Hill Estate, and by that time night had fell.

In an instant Pam was out of her coffin and seated up front.

"Good God! Lordy mercy!" Ginger exclaimed as they came through the small patch of forest and got their first proper look at the palatial home.

"I've seen bigger," Pam said with a shrug of her shoulder as she began sensing her Maker was at hand.

"Hurry up Ginger," Pam urged bearing her fangs at the other woman.

Ginger screamed, floored it, and the car raced up the hill, and she quickly lost control as the car span, hit a curb and physicists would ponder for years exactly how the hearse became airborne.

"Impressive you idiot," Pamela remarked as the nose of the vehicle began to tilt down once more toward the Earth.

Reacting faster than the human eye could track, and over the screaming form of Ginger, Pam killed the engine, unbuckled Ginger, and she had the two of them safely on the ground near the side entrance to the home before the hearse touched down, flipped, and eventually settled at the bottom of the small hill the guest parking lot sat upon.

Once more experiencing the flow of time normally, Pam was subjected to Gingers abject terror, and the sight of security guards pouring out of the estate to observe what's going on.

"Oh come now," she said with scorn, just as the hearse at the bottom of the hill exploded.

Ginger passed out from lack of oxygen as he screamed brought attention to their location and soon they were swarmed by the security personnel.

"What can I say," she said to the men, guns drawn, that surrounded her.

"She's got talent for fucking up."

0oO0oO0

After refusing medical services and leaving the grounds crew to wench the wrecked car back up to the lot with several of the tractors of the estate, as she didn't want to involve either the police or a tow company at this point, Pam and Ginger were slowly being escorted to the same rooms Eric and Godric had resided in during their stay while Nolan, one of the footmen, began giving the two woman an impromptu tour of the home.

"While the house has more bedroom's than you'd believe, this level is my favorite," he said as the walked down marble hallways, fireplaces lit and decorative, if functional, oil lanterns giving a warmth to the majority windowless hallways which abounded.

"This level has the indoor pool, spa, fitness center, and right near your room," he said with a smile to Ginger, "an old timey Soda Fountain," he said leading the two to a door and throwing it open to show a rather large room modeled on a 1950s diner with lunch counter stocked with cakes and other sweets, and behind it a refrigerated area for ice cream, toppings, and various soda syrups.

Ginger squealed in excitement while Pam rolled her eyes.

"Can I get either of you two little ladies a sarsaparilla," Nolan said with a horrible country western accent while putting on a paper hat.

"I'd love one," Ginger said practically glowing.

"Why not," Pam scoffed.

Nolan made his way about his duties and soon there were two sarsaparillas, served in a chilled ornamental blue glass chalice, for the ladies to enjoy.

-ooo-ooo Elsewhere in the Palace, the Master Bedroom -ooo-ooo

The three were engaged in rather acrobatic levels of hanky-panky that were unbecoming of being written, and best left to the masturbation fueled fantasies of the best yaoi novelists.

While floating about the room, as powerful beings were apparently want to do in such situations, and after giving Eric an Angry Dragon, he looked up at Harry and Godric before cleaning himself and informing them that his progeny was here.

"Well then," Harry said trying to relax into Godric's embrace, "let me change and let's go welcome her properly," he said with a smile only to moan as Godric did something that should be illegal outside of Republican, or Baptist, Conventions.

"No," Godric said.

"Mine," before turning Harry's head to his and devouring his lips before the two floated away upside down to land on the ceiling.

"I'll handle this and prepare her for introductions later," Eric called as the two began defiling the vaulted ceilings of the master suite.

"Ten points for creativity Maker, but your swing is still off," he called out with a chuckle and closed the door quickly, only for something to heavily impact it a moment later.

Walking the hallway Eric ran into Matilda, one of the fire maids, and asked here where Pam and Ginger were.

She focused for a moment, eyes glowing slightly, before she replied.

"They've been taken by Nolan to the Soda Shop Sir," she smiled.

"Would you like me to take you there?"

"No thank you Matilda," Eric said with a smile. "I'm sure I'll find my way; besides, half the fun is getting there."

She smiled in return.

Indeed it is.

It was only a few minutes later that Eric was walking the Great Hall after exiting the stairwell near the drawing room, intent on hitting the stairwell by the kitchen as he was convinced that the soda fountain was across from the gym.

He was wrong, but after a few more minutes he reoriented and correctly found his childe and their … pet.

Without preamble, Eric opened the door and entered the room modeled after an old school soda shop.

"Pam."

She turned immediately to his voice and sped to his side, threw her arms around him and sobbed gently into his chest.

"There now Pamela. Shhhh," he said hugging her back.

"Everything is alright...it's more than alright," he said with a smile.

She looked up to him, blood trailing down her face as she sobbed.

"It felt so horrible; I felt so _alone,"_ she said taking a tissue from Nolan and blowing into it as Eric took one as well and began to clean the blood from her face.

"Why are you naked," she suddenly asked after having a moment to process his presence and feel safe in his arms.

"We're not complaining though," Ginger said with what she thought was a sultry smirk as she continued to sip her drink.

Pam shot her a murderous glair and she immediately turned around with a small "Eep," only to laser focus in on the Nude Norseman in the mirror behind the counter.

"Something has happened to me my child...something glorious. Harry, the man we thought was a witch, …. he's not. He's good. He's pure...he's...living power," Eric said taking her hand and placing it on his chest.

"Godric, the lucky bastard, has him all to himself right now...but I must return shortly lest I fall too far behind in points to win the game.

She looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Fuck Football is my new favorite sport, and I'm quite adept at touchdowns," he said with a sultry smirk.

Pam, looking aghast, closed her eyes in confusion as her brain refused to process what she'd just heard.

"Do you not sense it child?" he asked observing Pamela's confused facial expressions.

Sniffing once more and focusing on Eric, his chest, and the _beating heart_ she felt, she drew her hand back as though burned.

Slowly she placed her hand back as though she couldn't believe what she'd discovered.

She quickly began utilizing her sight to hone in on the major arteries Eric had so long ago taught her to seek for sustenance, and the proof laid bare; she saw the pulse of his heart delivering blood once more...like a _human_...but he didn't smell like food.

With a look of equal horror and amazement, she sharply met his gaze and with a single word communicated so much.

"How?"

"Divine magic of the highest order my child; and that's not even the half of it," he said taking Pamela outside the room and weaving a tale of pain, suffering, of humiliation and anger, but also of redemption, of peace, and of promise.

He told her about being trapped by the wall's defenses, of being nearly given the true death by Bertran, and of being healed by his Maker.

She'd nearly sped off to tear this Bertran limb from limb, but Eric stopped her rash behavior with a single look.

He continued telling her of the ritual of guest rights Harry performed, of the sickness he suffered, and what happened since that morning.

"You're bewitched," Pam responded as they stopped in front of a painting of a castle looming over a large lake bathed in the moonlight in the Gallery.

The plaque said simply: "A Hogwarts Night 2002; HJG."

The two were quietly approached by one of the footmen for the estate, as he carried a true blood cocktail for Pam and a vodka Tom Collins for Eric.

"Thank you Gene," Eric said with a smile as he took his cocktail and began sipping as he continued to lead Pamela through the house.

"This is too much Eric; you've got to be under some kind of spell...a god? Really? Have you ever even met one before to know what they'd be like?"

Eric sighed.

"Pam I've spent more than a day in direct sunlight. I eat, I sleep, I have sperm that apparently doesn't taste like cold mayonnaise... It's a miracle," he said with a straight face.

"Miracles are solely the realm of the gods."

"How else would you describe this," he said reaching over to one of the table as picking up a pure silver candlestick and pressing it to his chest before Pam could stop him.

"Eric!" she shrieked only for nothing to happen.

His skin did not blister, sizzle, or begin to burn from contact with the precious metal.

"I have no desire for blood childe," he continued.

"I have a craving only for food, drink, and contact with both Harry and Godric," he finished with a goofy grin.

"I feel emotions once more. I feel so _alive_ ," he said placing the candle stick back and placing his and Pam's half-finished drinks on the same table.

"Pamela the rage is gone...completely. The apathy, the scorn, the need for violence and bloodshed...I am experiencing human levels of emotion once more. I'm in _love_ ," he said taking her hands into his and beginning to leak tears of joy.

"Oh Eric," he said cupping his cheek and once more hugging him dearly.

"What have they done to you," she asked pulling away.

They continued walking through the gallery and observing the various and exquisite paintings that they didn't realize came from Harry's past.

They stopped before a painting of a Roman Villa, with children and many brown skinned individuals playing at.

It was titled simply: "Home; HJP."

"You're so _warm_ ," Pam suddenly said leaning further into Eric's side.

"I know childe; despite the chill Godric and I played in the sun for hours today...as though we were children of men."

A smile overcame him.

"Then we played with Harry _as men."_

Pam groaned and gave a shudder.

"I get it Eric...enough with the dick talk...I'm going to vomit," she said gagging.

By now they'd made their way to the drawing room stairwell and Eric was slowly leading her up to the Master's Level of the House.

Pamela was shocked to see a clone of herself walking down the stairs, in a golden sundress and wide brim hat of all things, descending the stairs suddenly before turning the corner and vanishing.

"What the fuck was that," she asked.

"There are spots in the House where time is a little _off,"_ Eric began slowly, "among other things."

"Harry warned us about them and there are still many quirks of the house he's still learning; depending on several variables Harry's staff still have yet to verify, sometimes the stairwell acts as a focus for psychic abilities, and can pierce the stream of time to see the future."

"Other times it seems that rooms spring into existence as needed."

Pam was still shocked.

"The Green Room however," Eric continued as they crested the landing and began making their way to the Master Suite, "has on three separate occasions now taken someone and upon their exit transported them several hours into the future. You should hear the story about Detective Bellefluer from Harry. It's quite entertaining."

"The running theory is it's activated by exiting the same way you enter."

"Ah! Master Eric," Pascal's voice greeted the duo from a side hallway that lead to the servant's dormitories.

"I'm glad I ran into you Sir, is this the lovely Ms. Pamela," he said taking her hand into his own and laying a kiss upon it.

"It is," Eric replied.

"Pascal, this is my childe; Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. She is my pride and joy," he finished leaning over and placing a gentle kiss upon her brow.

Her eyes once more clouded over with blood from her emotional state and how upset she'd been since he disappeared.

"There now Miss! You're here with us and practically family," Pascal began by handing her a hankerchief for her tears.

"My name is Pascal and I'm my lord's personal Valet, and Head Butler of the Potter Household," he said continuing on.

"Will madam be staying with us tonight," he asked turning to Eric.

"For the foreseeable future Pascal, along with a human named Ginger."

Still sniffling and trying to regain some composure and sense of dignity, Pamela looked up at Eric and deadpanned:

"By the way Dad, the car's totaled," before reaching up to kiss him and speeding off down the corridor to continue exploring and calming down.

"Ah Shit Pam! That thing was still under financing," he groused.

Pascal looked on and laughed.

"If you would Pascal, see to it that she's comfortable. Our bond hasn't been tested this severely in sometime, and I hope she will calm down after a short time in my presence."

"Of course Sir," he said with a nod before making his way to a section of wood paneling and disappearing into a hidden staff passage to carry out Eric's request.

Hearing screams of passion from Godric suddenly erupt from behind the Master Suite door behind him, Eric took on a lecherous grin.

"Touchdown Harry! And God Damn what a two-point conversion!" the normally calm and reserved voice of the ancient vampire screamed in _heat_.

"Halftime! Switch sides," Eric called bursting back into the bedroom and rejoining the acrobatics.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 _ **February 01, 2009 Bon Temps, LA, US**_

Sookie had just finished closing Merlots and was making her way to her car after taking the trash.

Sam's tail lights were fading in the distance, when from the woods several men dressed in dark clothes began advancing on her menacingly.

She didn't even have time to scream before they were one her.

She'd blacked out before she could see the arrival of William Compton to her defense as he dispatched the men and rushed her to the safety of his home.

0oO0oO0

The next day the talk of the town was what had happened to poor Sookie Stackhouse, and that handsome new vampire that had moved into the Compton Plantation.

"How are you feeling darlin," Sookie's gran asked as she sat a tray of pancakes and eggs near her bed.

"You need to eat something darlin; it's been all day and you haven't come outta this bed," she said with some worry in her voice.

"I know...still tired," Sookie blearily replied, blood fueled dreams of desire for her vampiric savior still clouding her vision.

"I know baby, but I need you to eat something so you'll have the strength to talk with Detective Bellefluer," she said running her hands through her hair.

"I don't _want_ to talk to _Andy_ ," Sookie said suddenly alarmed.

"Honey you need to tell him what happened so they can find who did this to you," Adele pressed.

"It weren't right!"

It was a discussion to be had for later though as Gran discovered Sookie had nodded off once more.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 _ **February 15, 2009 Bon Temps, LA, US**_

Bon Temps was still reeling from the heinous assault on Sookie Stackhouse, the arrival of a vampire in their midst, the firebombing of a vampire nest just outside Bon Temps' town limits, and the discovery of two more bodies of females on opposite ends of the Parish.

"We believe," Detective Bellefluer began from his podium into the large group of microphones set up for the various local and state news agencies present, "that the victims were known associates of vampires."

"Is the firebombing connected to these killings?"

"Is this the work of an individual or a group?"

"Is the Renard Parish Sheriff's Office prepared to deal with a Serial Killer?"

Questions suddenly assaulted Andy from the reporters present.

Flustered, he began shouting for calm.

"Calm down folks! I'm giving you all the information I have at this time. We are not foreclosing any avenues as we investigate this; any connections that may exist between these heinous acts, we will find. It doesn't matter if this is the work of one person or several; we will find and put a stop to them regardless," he said with steel.

"And to the person or people doing this I say this...We will find you, we will prosecute you, and I'll be there on that rainy night when they finally put that needle in your arm and Satan welcomes you home."

A flurry of flashes greeted him as a deathly quiet overtook everyone.

"We have posted a series of recommendations for the public to keep safe in these time, and they're all common sense safety measures people! If you're going somewhere, call ahead and let folks know when you're planning to leave, what route you're traveling, and carry a cell phone with you if able. The Sheriff's office for any parish in this state offers concealed carry permits for anyone that meets tha background requirements, and you can't put a price on safety!"

"Your first line of defense is yourself," he continued as the reporters scribbled furiously.

"As part of our commitment to the people of this Parish, Sheriff Bud has approved a series of self-defense courses which will be available for you through our Northern and Southern Offices lead by Deputies Boseman and Hoff."

"We haven't imposed a curfew yet, but recommend that all cities in the parish adopt a 10 pm curfew, that no one living be outdoors at night, and that any strange or suspicious activities or behavior be reported immediately, Sheriff Dearborn has that tip line," he said stepping aside as the sheriff stood up.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 _ **February 16, 2009 Bon Temps, LA, US**_

Andrew and Harry were having a discussion in his office regarding distribution contracts he'd secured for the southeastern US, when Eric rushed in.

"Have you seen this," he asked throwing a paper at Harry's desk startling Andrew.

 **Four More Bodies Found; Bon Temps Killer Strikes Again**

 _ **Shreveport Chronicle**_

"I have darling, was there something you wanted to discuss," he asked including his head at Andrew.

"My apologies for interrupting, but yes Harry...we need to take steps to protect the Estate; It's well known Godric and I reside here."

"Andrew would you excuse me for a moment please," Harry asked.

"Of course! I'd finished actually if you don't mind my ducking out boss," he replied.

Once Andrew had stepped out Harry invited Eric to sit and the doors sealed themselves.

"What has you worried mon petite fromage?" Harry asked sitting in Eric's lap.

With a snort Eric focused on the emerald pools that seemed to draw from the depths of his soul each time he saw them.

"Of all your infinite and cosmic powers; of your infinite capacity to bend reality to your will...it never ceases to amaze me that you butcher French so," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh stop," Harry said lightly bopping Eric's nose in annoyance.

"What really has you worried Eric?"

"Sofie Ann has demanded I present myself for questioning on reports I'm peddling V," he said with a scowl.

"Actions I was forced to undertake on her orders, which stopped upon my resignation...but someone has reported to her the rumor that Godric and I now are daywalkers."

Harry ran his hand through Eric's hair in an attempt to ease his worries.

"The walls and gates are designed to prevent attacks from those who wish us harm, and we have more security here than we can shake a stick at," Harry siad with a chuckle.

"Plus, though I only suspect this is the case as I wasn't fully focused when I made the household staff, but I'm sure they'll be more than adequate to any force that may arrive if Bertran was able to dislocate Godric's jaw with a single slap."

Eric growled in frustration.

"This is serious Harry! The Vampire Authority will not interfere in internal matters unless it threatens their efforts on the VRA, or greater authority on the whole..."

"I promise to you Eric everything will be ok," he said leaning in to give the taller man a kiss.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 **Back in the Present**

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

* * *

Harry appeared in the midst of battle in the Great Hall.

His household staff had began to glow with energy and shot beams of condensed plasma that caused great sections of where they impacted to vaporize and cauterize perfectly.

" _ **Enough,**_ " he said with a divine voice that carried over the entirety of the estate.

Suddenly everyone froze as though encased in ice.

Harry walked to one of the men attcking his home and looked him in the eye.

"Speak none but the truth lest ye suffer extreme pain," he said waiving his hand across the man's face and suddenly he could speak, snarling though he was.

"Why are you in my home?"

"Queen Sofie-Anne hired us to come and capture the fugitive vampires Godric and Eric so that they may answer to the Magister for trafficking in V," the main said through clenched teeth.

"And who is your master which leant you to Queen Sofie-Anne," Harry pressed.

"Fuck you," the man growled as he spat in Harry's face.

"Wrong answer," Harry replied as the man began to laugh only to stop suddenly as he collapsed into a pile of sand...a twitching finger all that was left behind.

"Let's try this again," Harry said sensing the greatest fear coming from a woman.

"Speak none but the truth lest ye suffer extreme pain," Harry repeated as he freed her head.

She immediately began wailing.

"Please let us go," she begged.

Turning back to the glowing human silhouettes behind him, Harry gave a quick Order.

"End the rest; gather our dead on the front lawn."

A response which sounded like the deep vibration of chimes answered before the group shimmered and disappeared to carry out Harry's orders.

Harry once more focused on the, clearly high, woman before him as she continued to sob and focus on the pile of ash before her sobbing incoherently.

"Focus darling; focus," Harry said eyes glowing with power.

"You are to take a message to your master; you are to tell him that he and Sofie-Anne have just declared war the likes of which they can't possibly begin to fathom."

"Tell Russell that I'm coming for him, for his beloved Talbert, and all he holds dear lest he present himself within a fortnight, prostrate himself at my feet, and beg forgiveness," he said burning the message into the woman's mind before opening a portal behind her and banishing her through to the King of Mississippi's estate.

"Now to deal with the bitch," he snarled opening another portal and summoning Sofie-Anne through.

"What is the meaning of this," she hissed bearing her fangs only to howl in pain as the light of the sun caught her right arm aflame.

Her screams were music to Harry's ears.

"We can't have that now," Harry said lacing power in his voice and immediately her arm extinguished, and she began choking at the oppressive feeling of power rolling off Harry.

"We've not met yet bitch," he began conversantly, "but you've made a grave error," he said looking to the piles of sand, some which still had the odd twitching appendage present many with a strange brand on their forearms, "when you sent _werewolves_ after those in my protection."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Eric and Godric were before him...in the light, and calm...while Sofie-Anne howled in agony.

"What the _Fuck_ is this," she snarled fangs bared.

"This is your reckoning," Harry said without hint of a smile on his face.

He threw his hand out and backhanded the woman _hard_...he heard bones snap as teeth flew free.

"Bring her," Harry said commanding Godric and Eric to take the writhing and sobbing woman with them as he made his way toward the Main Entrance.

With a snap of his fingers, the great carved doors opened inward to show a great canopy had suddenly appeared allowing Harry and his group to descend the way, in relative shadow, to the ground where dozens of security guards bodies lay in repose.

Godric, pity in his eyes, recalled what began this unpleasantness.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 _ **February 20, 2009 Bon Temps, LA, US**_

It was the second week of the panic over the Bon Temps Killer and Bill Compton had taken to focusing his time and attentions on Sookie Stackhouse, her family, and history.

The two had begun seeing each other informally shortly after he saved her life by giving her his blood; he was still mystified as to _what_ exactly she was.

It was a night like any other, and the two were walking through town when a wiff of power caught Bill by surprise, and stunned him slightly causing him to stumble.

"Bill! What's wrong," Sookie asked in alarm.

"There's something powerful about," he gasped.

"Something I've never encountered before."

Just then Harry, surrounded by Eric and Godric rounded the corner.

"And he answered: The Aristocrats!"

Godric and Eric immediately descended into howls of laughter.

"Sheriff Northman," Bill said suddenly.

Eric immediately sobered up and was on guard.

"What's wrong Eric," Godric asked immediately picking up on the tension of his childe.

"I believe you have me at a disadvantage, and you're misinformed. I am no longer Sheriff of the Louisiana 5th District," Eric replied.

"My apologies," he replied.

"My name's Sookie...Sookie Stackhouse," she said extending her hand and not knowing any better.

"Y'all new to Bon temps," she said until Harry stepped into the light.

"Mr. Potter! How've you been?" she said walking up to him for a hug.

"Sookie dear!" he replied embracing her.

"I've got to get back out for another of Lafayette's wonderful steaks," he said with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, we were just discussing someplace to go for dinner; why not head on out? My treat," he said with a smile.

"It would be nice for you to finally see where I work Bill," she said turning to guage his reaction.

"I defer to Sheriff Northman," Bill said.

"What is that entrancing smell," Godric suddenly perked up.

"Oh that's Curious Fantasy by Brittany," she replied pressing in to Godric who devoured her scent.

"It's the perfect blend of feminine flavors," he continued breathing in deeply.

"You'll love it then right Maker," Eric popped off only to have the back of his head swatted by the older vampire.

"Come on then," Harry said extending a hand to help Bill up.

"My car is just around here," he said indicating a small public parking lot for an old Civil War Memorial.

Bill walked in contemplative silence... _knowing_ that there was something off about both Eric and Godric, and he could sense a power beyond measure welling just beneath the surface of this mysterious Mr. Potter.

He would have to include this in his report to Sofie-Anne lest she retaliate for his insubordination.

0oO0oO0

The group were seated comfortably at Merlot's, and once they were announced they were greeted by the new Assistant Manager, Lafayette.

As Sam now had to divide his time between Merlot's and _Uptown_ , the name he'd decided on for the restaurant on Harry's Estate, he'd promoted his most loyal and trustworthy employee to a fulltime managerial position.

"Well aren't you a sight for so' eyes," the devil himself spoke walking in to greet them and hugging Harry.

"It's ben too long sugga," he siad with a smile.

He was unprepared to see Eric fucking Northman standing in the doorway and glaring dagers at him.

He immediately tensed and began removing himself from Harry's embrace.

"Oh come now _Lafayette_ ," he began smirking at the unease of the other man.

"Feel free to drape yourself over anyone you'd like."

"Oh hush kinder," Godric spoke up with a slap on his shoulder.

"This man has impressed our love with his talents; we should not make him uneasy just because it's rather fun."

"Breathe Mr. Reynolds," Harry said with a smile.

"This is Eric Northman and his maker, Godric; they are my...lovers and companions," he siad with a smile leaning into Godric.

"Lovely," Lafayette said backing away.

"Oh hey Mr. Potter!" Arlene called out breaking the tension.

"Hey Sook! And who's this," she said with a smile and bopping Gidric on the nose.

"You are just as cute as a button! You just transferedin to Bon Temps High?"

"Arlene," Sookie tried only for the woman to keep talking.

"God _knows_ the football team needs all the help they can get this year," she carried on.

"Are you his daddy," she said introducing herself to Eric.

"Oh yes," Godric spoke up as Harry snickered.

"I was just telling Daddy last night how he shouldn't punish me so hard, or so often; he's a slave driver when it comes to perfection in sports...can't stand losing to such a young man," he finished conspiratorially only for Eric to sigh and facepalm.

"Shut up twerp and go sit down," Eric said while the group were led once more to the large table Harry was fast coming to recognize as his own.

"Tonight's special," Arlene began passing out menus, "is Sam's Signature Red Beans and Rice with Andouille Sausage made in house, with charred bread, paired with a Sam Adams."

"That's always so good," Sookie said.

"The I'll be happy to try that, hot tea if you have it please," Harry said.

"Steak...biggest you got medium rare," Eric said succinctly.

"And to drink darlin," Arlene said.

"I'd love a scotch and soda, with a water please." he said handing back the menu.

"I'd enjoy the blackened chicken please; steamed veggies and a side of greans; sweet tea," Godric responded.

Bill, clearly confused with the actions of both Godric and Eric, ordered a True Blood.

"All we got's B Neg...that ok darlin," she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Want a water to chase it with?"

"I'll have a Sam Adams," he said with a smile.

Arlene finished taking the rest of their orders before Harry stood and walked over to the bar.

"Hey...Tara right?" He asked with a smile.

"Mr. Potter! I thought I saw y'all comin in," she said leaning over and giving him a hug best she could across the counter.

"I'd like to have that one, that one, and oh you have one of mine!" he said with surprise.

"Been a good seller so far Mr. Potter," she said with a smile fetching the bottles he'd selected.

She also placed a bottle of red on the counter.

"This is Sookie's favorite if you're interested."

"That I am," he siad with a smile. "If you'd bring it, some glasses, and lemon wedges over to the table when you have a second?"

"Of course Mr. Potter."

"Oh and a Bottle of Castle Hill Meade," he said with a smile.

"How much longer do you have on shift," he asked.

"We gone close in about two hours," she replied.

"Come join us for a drink then," he finished with a wink.

Harry made his way back to the table as Sookie and Bill seemed to politely be laughing at Eric or Godric had said.

"Seems like I'm missing quite a bit of fun," Harry said gently sitting the bottle's he'd retrieved down.

"Quite," Eric said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

"Harry leaned in and kissed Eric as Tara arrived carrying a few more of the bottles Harry had selected and several cup of ice and drinking glasses.

"So Mr. Potter, how did you and Sheriff Northman come to meet if I may ask," Bill's calm and gentlemanly tone began.

"It's a bit of a funny story actually," Harry said looking deep into Godric's eyes as Eric snorted.

"We sensed a new presence in Bon Temps, and came to investigate," Godric replied.

"Harry captured us tresspassing on his property and gave us quite the spanking."

"Spanking hell, he damn near killed us," Eric said pouring a few of the cubes in a tumbler and three fingers of Honey Meade while he waited on his scotch.

Bill looked on in shock knowing Eric wasn't one to exaggerate.

"And now y'all are close?"

Eric's fangs descended in arousal at the memory of the first time he woke and _saw_ Harry.

"Oh yes Mrs. Stackhouse; there's nothing more arousing for a vampire as old as we are," he said indicating himself and Godric, "than someone who proves a _challenge_."

Godric smiled in agreement while leaning into Harry.

"Oh for God's sake can y'all not do that in public!" a warbly voice called out suddenly.

"Bad enough we had one in the kitchen for the longest time, now I can't even eat my salad without seeing y'all gyrate all over the place!"

"Maxine Fortenberry!" Sookie said in outrage turning around.

Harry's face soured as he recognized the rotund woman that had been so rude to the busboy their first night here.

"Oh don't worry about the likes of her Ms. Stackhouse," Harry said climbing into Eric's lap much to his surprise and draping himself over his taller lover.

"But if she's going to pay so much attention to us, let's give her a _real_ show," he said with a sultry smirk.

"I agree," Eric said leaning down and capturing Harry's lips before both leaned over to involve Godric.

Bill, while mesmerized at the show, suddenly turned his head and began vomiting.

"See! The faggots even made the damn vampire sick!" Maxine called as though vindicated.

"Bill!"

"Mr. Compton," Harry said breaking free from Eric in alarm.

"Are you ok?"

"It's the damdest thing," he said whipping his mouth in embarrassment.

"I suddenly smell rotten cottage cheese, and what I'd swear was hot garbage..."

Everyone looked at him in concern.

"I don't smell anything Bill," Sookie said in concern.

Godric sniffed the air before quickly turning a bit green himself.

"Oh mein gott! It's coming from her," he said pointing to Maxine... "It's her arousal."

"Excuse me," Godric said leaving the table to find the bathroom.

"I think I'd better join him," Bill said gagging once more.

"Go with them please," Harry said giving Eric a peck on his cheek.

With a roll of his eyes, Eric rose to follow the other two vampires.

"Maxine go wash that stank pussy and mind ya own business," Tara said coming around the bar to go off on the old bitch after she'd chased off two customers.

"Why I never! You lot are going to Hell!...and Merlot's has gone to shit," she said in a huff as she left the restaurant as many people began laughing.

"We gon' burn that chair," Tara said looking at Sookie and the wet spot the old bitch had left behind.

"Let me take that outside before they get back," Tara said and she swiftly removed the chair.

Sookie and Harry sat in silence as she focused on Harry...noticing his mind was still as blank to him as Bill and the others.

Harry looked at her over the rim of his glass as he felt her attempts to enter his mind.

"Something I can help you with Ms. Stackhouse?" he asked suddenly, startling her.

"With what Mr. Potter?"

Harry tapped the side of his head in reply.

"You can just ask," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"You can feel it?" she asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Harry replied.

"Do you know what causes it? I can't really control it..." she said looking down at her hands.

"If you promise not to be discourteous and poke around in there again," Harry began, "I'll teach you a method of control that will help you not only control your abilities, but refine them as well."

Arlene arrived with their dinners just as the three vampires returned.

Tara came back and sprayed some febreeze to help clear the air much to the vampire's appreciation.

"Oh my," Eric said digging into his steak.

"Oh mein Kind! Das ist herrlich," Godric said after sampling his own.

"How are things goin y'all," Lafayette said walking over to check on everyone as he made his rounds.

"A superb cut of beef, and cooked wonderfully," Eric said staring at Lafayette.

Loosing his color somewhat as he realized _who_ was sitting in front of him….eating like a damn human….Lafayette's adrenal gland began pumping and his fight or flight instincts took over.

"That's wonderful Sheriff Northman, let me go get y'all some rolls," he said grabbing the half empty bread basket and breaking for the kitchen.

"Do you two have a history," Godric said from around his steamed broccoli.

"That is at least twice he's been terrified of you…more so than one is normally."

Eric just smirked and shrugged.

Arlene returned shortly thereafter with their rolls and Lafayette's absence was noted the remainder of the evening.

"Y'all excuse me for a moment please," Sookie said rising and making her way to the back intent on checking on her friend and coworker.

The three vampires plus Harry continued to eat in a comfortable silence, oblivious to the stares and gawking of several patrons.

"Aren't you worried Sir that you're in for a night of digestive pains?" Bill said after taking a sip of his True Blood as he watched Eric eat with abandon.

"This is going on two months you and Godric have been able to process food normally right," Harry asked with a smile.

" _How_?"

"Oh; you know….with age comes wisdom, as well as the benefit of Faith young one," Godric spoke up.

"Please," Eric snorted.

"The only wisdom you have old man is how to cheat at Football and cards."

Godric, in a huff, rolled his eyes before 'dropping' his knife…which he promptly used to stab Eric in the thigh on his way back to the table from the floor.

"Bastard," Eric hissed as his fangs descended.

"Quit being a bitch," Godric quipped.

"Boys," Harry said without looking up from his own meal.

"Let's play nice in public, we can be as kinky as you want at home," he warned.

"Yes love," Eric replied wincing as he withdrew the steak knife.

"Of course Lord Potter," Godric said leaning into his side.

"Would you care for a steak as well William?" Harry asked conversantly.

"I'm happy to cover you for whatever it may be you'd enjoy."

"I think Bill will be having a bit of a snack once he leaves here my love," he said with a smirk just as Sookie returned.

Bill scowled, and Harry chuckled.

Godric was distracted by buttering a roll with the new honey butter of the restaurant.

Sookie was Sookie; oblivious to everything, and bereft of the common sense to leave things be.

"How are you two eating people food?" She asked with genuine confusion.

Eric, Godric, and Harry shared a glance.

Harry gave a noncommittal shrug and poured himself another drink before topping Eric's off as well.

"We have been good boys all year, and on this the feast of St. Mindyabi'Ness du Congo, Patron Saint of all Private Investigators and Amateur Detectives, we requested she intercede and allow us the blessings of steak and bacon."

"No longer do we have to year for the sacred swine to be present in mere blood; we can wake each morning to the Glory of Maple Cured strips of Heaven itself!" Godric supplied.

"Ave St. 'Ness; Ave Maria; Ave Christo," Harry intoned raising his glass.

"Blessed be," Godric and Eric said raising their own glasses and clinking them with Harry.

Sookie looked to Bill for an explanation, but saw he was just as confused as she was.

"So you lit a candle on a feast day and now you can eat human food," she pressed completely missing the sarcasm at the table.

"Sookie," Bill drawled but he was cut off by Harry of all people.

"Ms. Stackhouse may I ask your age?"

He finished his plate and as Arlene came around he ordered desert.

"I'm 28," she replied.

"I'd have guessed 21, but thank you for being honest," Harry said with a smile making her blush at the simple compliment.

"Getting to my point though," he was interrupted by Bill growling.

"Yes; let's Mr. Potter," he said draping his arms possessively over Sookie.

Rolling his eyes as the toxic levels of machismo rolling off the dead man, Harry drank and continued.

"Let's imagine for a moment that all of the _possibilities_ in life were possible. For instance, it's _possible_ that vampires exist, just as it's possible fairies, goblins, unicorns, and ghosts exist.

In the dim light of Merlot's Bill and Sookie both leaned forward to hear Harry's words better as drunks are want to do.

"But we know vampires exist," Sookie interrupted.

"That's right," Harry said nodding his head and pulling Godric into him.

"And what do we know about vampires? Certainly the older they are, the more 'power' they have; the greater their strength, speed, senses, and the less they rely on mortal blood for sustenance."

"Godric here," Harry said placing a gentle kiss on his head as the old vampire closed his eyes in contentment from his place at Harry's side, "is well over 2,200 years old and has seen the rise and fall of Rome, the rise and fall of religions, and is older than the established Catholic Church."

"He was hunting prey in the hinterlands of Europe and feasting on Centurions 1,000 years before William's conquest of England."

Eric snorted.

"Something you want to add Darling," Harry said turning his attention to Eric.

"William was a distant relation of mine; a whingy bitch who couldn't take a joke, or get over the fact he was prematurely going bald."

"Distant relation he says," Godric snorted.

"He was your Great Grandson by that serving wench in the village your father ruled."

"Wait; what?" Sookie asked completely lost.

"You're related to Royalty?"

"Honey he is Royalty," Harry said taking back the reigns of the conversation.

"Eric's Father was High King of quite a few princedoms spanning Finland and Norway for the Proto-Germanic peoples that live there today; he was actually crowned king if I'm not mistaken after the passing of his family."

Eric took on a grim look.

"I'd rather not discuss this further my love. Can we please move on," he asked with soft eyes begging for a change in topic.

"I apologize Eric," he said taking his hand in his own.

"Where was I; oh yes….Godric is the oldest vampire I've met yet and can answer many questions of the supernatural. So tell us dear, what of Fairies? What of Unicorns? Of Goblins and spirits and sprites?"

"Sie waren köstlich, aber jetzt weg."

"They were delicious, but gone now," Eric translated for the other two.

"Fairies? Really," Bill said suddenly with interest.

"Oh yes! I came across one or two in my time, and they had the most alluring scent," Godric continued.

"They smelt of summer rain, and of tulips in the sun; there was rumor that their blood held the key to daywalking…but having met Frija I swore never to sample the blood of the supernatural."

Harry looked up sharply at this.

"Frija?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"Yes my love," he replied.

"How exactly did you come upon Freja?"

Godric reached and took a glass of wine before sitting up and drinking deeply.

"I was a baby vampire; fresh from my rebirth, and wandering the woods of my homeland in search of a meal."

He closed his eyes and leaned back.

"The scent of fresh fallen snow blinded me to any chance of finding food this night, but I remember the sky so vividly. The heavens shown with an unearthly light, and danced with the colors of the rainbow. The twinkling of the stars mesmerized me. For hours I sat in the snow, starving, but content to bask in the presence of what my mutter called die Ruhe der Götter."

"The quiet of the gods," Eric translated.

"As dawn approached I began to sense I was not alone," Godric continued.

"From the woods suddenly burse a warrior priestess in a flowing gown beneath her breastplate, spear in one hand and the reins of her chariot in the other…her mighty steeds pulling the chariot were none other than two unnaturally large male mountain lions common to the region."

Bill's and Eric's eyes widened, while Harry's narrowed.

"No way!" Sookie said trying to imagine the scene.

"Yes way," Godric replied.

"What happened next," Bill asked deeply interested in this story.

"She approached me, and jumped from her chariot golden spear with a blade of silver, and demanded to know who I was to violate her sacred lands."

"Hungry beyond belief and half mad from starvation, I attacked her…driven to near berserker rage in my hunger."

Sookie gasped and Harry sat back in contemplation.

"She batted me away as though I were nothing more than a fly. By that point in my life I was nearing a half decade of my undead life…my maker having abandoned me to my fate without revealing himself or herself to me," he said choking up.

"I will never forget what happened in that clearing."

"I will never forget feeling the tip of her spear began to burn my flesh, nor the pain it caused. I can never forget the eyes that transfixed me, golden and glowing in the night. I can never forget the sense of iniquity I felt as her eyes roamed my body yet seemingly staring _through_ me…"

He downed his glass before refilling it and continuing.

"While the flat of her spear rested on my chest, and I was sure she was to end me, the pressure suddenly lifted and I saw a large stag approach from the woods. In my delirium, I could see that she was saying something, but I could not hear what; I was too weak from the hunger."

"She took a simple clay vessel from her chariot whence I could not see, and walked to the stag with a bronze knife. She slit it's throat only for it to remain upright, just long enough to fill the bowl, before suddenly bounding away…freed from her enchantment and healed."

Harry's brow furrowed at this, and resolved himself to request a copy of the memory from Godric later for review.

"She dropped a few herbs in the blood and chanted a bit in a language I could not follow until a light shown over the bowl and steam began to rise from it."

"How mysterious Maker," Eric said leaning forward in interest giving the diminutive vampire his full attention.

"She fed me the concoction, and suddenly I was filled and fully sated after only a few mouthfuls. She loaded me into her chariot and deposited me in a cave I'd never known of in all my years of hunting where there was fire, meade, and furs…she said something to me and I slept….for how long I can't be sure, but the fire had long since frozen, and I found no trace of her."

"When I came across fairies or other supernatural creatures in my travels, out of respect for the goddess of seiðr I gave them the same courtesies and hospitality she gave me; this was around my neck when I awoke," he said fishing an ancient looking copper amulet from underneath his shirt.

"I have tried to live a life of virtue, siring children sparingly and only when I could devote my full time and attentions to them, and give them the love they deserve," he said reaching over and placing a loving hand on Eric's cheek who melted into the embrace.

"I don't think even your sister knows of this story childe," Godric finished as he slowly withdrew his hand and placed the amulet back under his shirt.

"So you've encountered the divine?" Bill pressed.

"I have encountered quite a bit in my lifetime Mr. Compton…was she truly Freja, mother to us all and a goddess made flesh? Or was she merely a fierce warrior woman deified in story that became as great as her legend? I cannot say," he said looking away and peering into the depths of his glass as though it held the secrets of the universe.

"What I do know though," he said suddenly pinning Bill with his gaze, "is that we are all children of the supernatural, and should strive to live as one family…vampire, human, or other."

"A very noble sentiment," Harry threw in raising his glass and breaking the tension.

The dinner party continued until the restaurant closed, and invitations were given for Bill and Sookie to visit Potter House anytime they'd like.

* * *

 **Chapter 05. -** **Die Wut eines Gottes**

* * *

Sofie-Anne, Vampire Queen of all Louisiana, was being frog marched into the light of day as though she were an errant child being taken to the woodshed.

Had these been differing circumstances she'd have marveled at the unnatural shade which seemed to come from the canopy over her, protecting her from the true death the light of day would otherwise have caused.

Finally, after descending the last terrace of great stone steps to the lawn below, the party stopped just within the shade of the canopy and observed the piles of bodies below….the Security Guards lay atop funeral pyres. There were 40 odd bodies, spaced evenly, for the losses Harry and his family had suffered.

Eric and Godric were steadily growling at the loss.

"What is this magic," Sofie said as she observed Godric and Eric in the sun without fear even as the light was causing her skin to welt and blister while under the canopy.

"This is your day of judgment _my queen_ ," Eric sneered.

From nowhere, a warped bell began to toll….deep and ominous, as suddenly an unnatural fog began to spread…first overtaking the valley of farmland, before rushing up the hill and blanketing all of Potter House.

As Sofie-Anne found relief from the sun, she saw flashes of purple in the distances as suddenly the voice of Nan Flannagan called through the mist.

"Alright…you've impressed me," her condescending voice called.

"Now who the fuck are you, and why have you brought me here?"

"What's going on Nan," called another voice, of Roman Zivojic called.

Several others soon greeted them and the fog slowly cleared to allow the full Vampire Authority to bear witness to the pyres before them.

"There is strong magic afoot," someone said fangs descending as all the other vampires soon followed suit.

"Greetings Vampire Authority and welcome to my home," Harry's voice began to carry over the grounds.

"I bid thee peace and greetings this day to observe justice meted upon one of your ranks," he said slowly as his body coalesced and formed before the angry assembly.

"Witch!"

"Sorcerer!"

"Enemy!"

Came several voices until Eric Spoke up.

"Lover and ally," Eric responded.

"Friend and confidant," Godric added.

"Pissed off and murderous," Harry stated flatly while one of the more brash members of the VA made to attack Harry, only for him to blur at fully speed and appear in Harry's hand by his neck and lifted off the ground.

"Once more," he said throwing the vampire harmlessly away behind his colleagues, "I mean _you_ no harm. You are merely present to see justice delivered."

"You don't have the authority to sit in judgment of Vampires," a voice suddenly called as a man dressed in black with an ebony cane spoke moving, protectively, to the front of the crowd."

"But I do," the Magister called.

"Now what possible grievance could you have with a vampire," he asked with a dangerous smile.

"I charge Queen Sofie-Anne Leclerq with attempted Regicide, Conspiracy to commit Regicide, 40 counts of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, Attempted kidnapping, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Assault with a deadly weapon, Terrorism, Conspiracy to engage in terroristic acts, and defiling Sacred Ground," he said as the mist began to clear showing the boil and puss riddled form of Sofie-Anne bound at the feet of both Godric and Eric at the base of the stairs.

"Help me!" She sobbed.

"Seize him at once," she cried in pain, only for a perfect hole to form in the mist allowing direct sunlight to strike her face catching it alight.

"Stop this at once Witch!" Nan threatened from near him.

"Oh take all the fun out of this then," Harry said turning to give Nan his undivided attention while the mist returned, and Sofie-Anne was left a charred and peeling mess…lips melted into a permeant seal over his face.

"You will not harm her further," the Magister said striding up to Harry, "unless she is properly convicted by law of the _Authority_ ," he spat.

"Look before you _vampires_ , and see what _your_ queen has wrought," he said as a light shown about each of the dead.

"Gaze with _pride_ upon the innocence she robbed from this life."

"LIES!" she screamed having ripped the sealed flesh from her jaw.

"Godric; deal with it please," he called not turning from the Magister to break their staring contest.

"Of course my love," he replied before knocking out Sofie-Anne rather violently.

"What do you want witch," Nan said stepping forward to focus Harry's gaze from the Magister.

Harry began walking in a circle about the assembled vampires….as though stalking them.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of your situation madam," Harry began once more as everyone slowly tracked his progress.

"But my home has been violated by this woman," he said throwing an arm out as Sofie-Anne was bodily summoned and suspended over the yard, "and her co-conspirators who _I will deal with shortly_."

"My family has suffered monumental loss this day," he continued, "and I will have justice on my own terms…lest this be accepted as a declaration of War," he said as the ground began to quake throwing the ancient and powerful beings from their feet to their backs.

"Harry stop," Eric said rushing to his side.

"There is no indication that Sofie-Anne or Eddington were working with anyone else, or with the knowledge of the Authority," he said rubbing soothing trails up and down Harry's back.

"Right then…." Harry said clearing his throat as the ground stopped trembling and everyone that had fallen slowly stood up.

"Bring her forth Godric," Harry said as several dim beams of sunlight cut through the mist, shining on Sophie-Anne _and Godric_ , as she once more began wailing while Godric seemed unphased.

"Blasphemy!" The Magister suddenly said rounding on Harry.

"What have you done to his sacred blood!" he roared before leaping at Harry only for Eric to intercept the much older vampire and pin him to the ground.

"Calm down Magister; and don't make any sudden moves."

Shrieks and horrible sounds began suddenly emanating from the mist as glowing silhouettes took shape of monstrous beings; taller than normal humans, with what seemed flaming wing like appendages on their back.

"Pax," Harry called, his voice carrying on the wind.

"We have everything well at hand my children," he spoke softly as the light of the dozens of creatures began to fade once more in the mist.

"So what did she do," the middle eastern accented voice of the regent Lilith spoke up.

"What harm did she cause to these? I know for a fact she was on a conference call with one of my subordinates for most of this morning creature….what could _she_ have done?"

Looking past the physical and into the metaphysical Harry saw that this was indeed the Lilith of old….an ancient vampire, perhaps even one of the first, to walk the Earth.

"She conspired to capture and kill my lovers, in an attempt to find the secret to their daywalking," he spoke bluntly.

From his prone position beneath Eric, the Magister began struggling once more.

"Release me!" he called before finally throwing Eric off.

Quickly snatching his fallen cane off the ground, he removed the end cap and drove the silver steak through Eric's heart before Eric could react.

"No!" Nan of all people screamed.

"Schwein!" Godric said before leaping into he air and faster than the eye could see severed the Magister's head from his body, before it exploded upon hitting the ground like a balloon stuffed with rotted meat.

"My Love?" Eric said as blood slowly began to trail from his mouth, and from the site of his wound.

"Maker!" he cried as he fell to his knees.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 _ **February 22, 2009 Bon Temps, LA, US**_

The palace of Queen Sofie-Anne was one of the more resplendent examples of Southern Decadence in Architecture. While it lacked the sprawling grace and sheer size of even the most humble Normal Castle, it still radiated the sense of wealth and power residing within its walls.

She was enjoying a nice float in her pool with several courtesans when Bill Compton, her little sparrow sent to Bon Temps to investigate the happenings of Eric Northman and his Maker…as well as reports of an unusual human that seemed to carry unusually potent blood.

"Oh Bill! Do come in; the water's fine tonight."

Around the room vampires and humans in various stages of dress were engaging in very debauched activities, or feedings depending on which end of the food chain you happened to belong to.

"We've got some lovely free-range vegan ordered in this evening," she said indicating the little grotto of her pool where several extremely pale men and women were being entertained by rather muscular and hunky African American vampires which happened to govern the New Orleans area.

"Many thanks my queen, but I must decline your most gracious offer," he replied.

"I come to report on the status of the former Sheriff Eric Compton, and his maker Godric; they are as intelligence showed living in Bon Temps now, in the company of a being I cannot describe….the reports Sookie gave to me were true…they dine on human food for sustenance, and several townspeople have identified their photos as having been active during the light of day," he said as a hush swept over the room and all gave up any pretense of _not_ spying on this conversation.

"You've done well to report this to me Bill…and per our agreement, your Writ of Appointment is on my desk," she said indicating a small roll top in the corner of the room.

Bill walked over and saw, lying on the desk, was his Royal Appointment as High Sheriff of the Louisiana 5th District.

"Finally," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, yes," she replied flippantly.

"Congratulations on your appointment…richly deserved reward…loyalty on penalty of death, yada, yada, yada," she said before blurring and lifting him by his throat, leaving his feet dangling.

"And if you so much as _think_ of leaving me like that piece of garbage Northman," she spat, "I'll hang you by your entrails along the gables of my house just before dawn to ensure you have the most _painful_ of deaths possible Compton."

Bill sputtered in reply attempting to draw breath.

"Are we clear," she hissed in dominance.

"Crystal my Queen," he said going limp in supplication.

She threw him aside and resumed her seat in the still bobbing float as he he made his way hastily to the exit of the room and on to his new life with _real power_ for a change.

0oO0oO0

It was two weeks later that Bill came calling on Eric and Godric, 'Officially.'

He was led into the Music Room by Bertran, where pianos ranging from the time of Mozart to the Modern Grand, Harps, string instruments of several variety, and a few brass were arrayed along with comfortable seating, a nice wood fire burning, and Godric smoking a pipe while reading a paper.

Eric, surprisingly enough to Bill, was playing some classical composition on the _Steinway_ which gently gave off a smooth feel to the room, and light air for the company gathered.

"Mr. William Compton, High Sheriff of the Louisiana 5th," Bertran announced as he walked through the door and escorted Bill to a seat opposite Godric.

"Bill! Godric called from around his pipe.

"Do come join us," he invited over blue puffs of fragrant smoke that seemed to linger just above head height in the room.

"Play something a bit more upbeat Eric," called.

Eric took a moment to think on something, then began playing Stars and Stripes Forever, only for Godric to lower his paper and send a withering glare at his child, who chuckled softly and stopped playing that piece only to begin performing _Ein klein Nachtmusik in G Major, K.525: I. Allegro._

"How are you doing this evening Bill," Godric began taking charge as the elder of the three.

He continued to read his paper…a clear indication he didn't find Bill as a threat.

"I came to reintroduce myself to you both; I hope you won't find offense with this Eric, but I've been appointed to your former post."

Eric, clearly having heard, didn't falter in his playing or give any indication he'd been upset by Bill.

"Congratulations Bill! To be as young as you are and appointed a sheriff of such a large district is quite the accomplishment," he said before snapping his fingers and summoning one of the ever present footmen to attend him.

"Please fetch a bottle of the reserve label whiskey, giftwrapped for Mr. Compton, and bring a bottle of mead with three glasses Cedric."

"At once Sir," the footman replied before exiting the room quietly to return in short order with his task accomplished.

"That's not necessary Godric," Bill protested.

"Nonsense," Eric interjected.

"Godric is right," he continued.

"We shall celebrate," he said beginning to play for he's a jolly good fellow as Cedric returned with the drinks requested and a wrapped package for Sheriff Compton.

"Thank you both," Bill said opening the velvet back and spying a black label bottle of 'Gryffindor Courage,' the extremely expensive reserve label of whiskey that Harry's company bottled.

"I'm touched; thank you both kindly," he said placing the bottle back in the bag and to the side.

"Now what have you truly come for Sheriff," Godric said once more puffing his pipe and returning to his paper.

Bill sat back in contemplation before looking to the fire.

He began slowly.

"I congratulate the two of you on finding your home with Mr. Potter," he began cautiously.

"I'd not yet arrived back in Bon Temps when he completed the renovations of the Landry Farm; but I knew Jedidiah Landry when he and his family moved here from Florida and the estate was first established. I have to say that Jed would have been tickled to death his farm was the jewel of the crown, and envy for all of Renard Parish…maybe even Louisiana."

"And," Godric said laying his paper aside and puffing a bit harder as the smoke began wafting ever steadily down from on high and surrounding Bill.

He began coughing out lungs full of the fragrant and soothing tobacco.

"Excuse me," he said taking out a handkerchief and hacking into it.

With a smirk, Godric placed his pipe on its holster at his side table.

"My apologies Sheriff; I forget sometimes not everyone is as accustomed as I to the more sinful delights humans have created. Please continue."

After fanning a bit of the smoke away he composed himself and continued, Eric having long since abandoned the piano and made his way to sit leisurely by his Maker.

"A bit of this should help Bill," Eric said having poured each of them a small sampling of the Honey Meade.

"Thank you Eric," he said accepting his glass as Godric did the same.

"As I was saying," he picked back up.

"I've not resided in Bon Temps as long as Mr. Potter, as I've been out of the state for a great length of time traveling the world until the great reveal; Since then I've had no greater desire than to come home, and found my chance in 2007 when the last of my direct descendants passed on. I snapped at the chance to take back over my home and the family farm."

"As interesting as rehashing local history with you is Sheriff," Eric cut in, "why don't you get toy your point. Our beloved is due back from a rather long business trip in a few hours and we'd like to make ready for him sooner rather than later."

"Calm down Eric….the Sheriff is coming to his point childe."

"Speak plainly Bill Compton; it will be most appreciated," Godric spoke with a smile as Bill's eyes seemed to flash blue in the light of the fire…undoubtedly a trick of the light.

"Sookie Stackhouse….do you have any designs on _her_?" he asked briskly.

Eric and Godric shared a glance, with raised eyebrows.

"Should we High Sheriff," Godric asked leaning back and sipping his drink.

Eric poured the sheriff a larger measure of alcohol before topping his and Godric's glass and sat back himself.

"She's….not normal…not a _normal human_ ," he clarified.

"But not nearly as powerful as Mr. Potter," he finished once more drinking.

"I don't think you'll meet anyone that would be," Eric smirked.

"If you are concerned we would lay claim to your thrall Sheriff," Godric said rising.

"You can put your fears aside…we have no designs on Sookie Stackhouse, her family, friends, or truly this community. We live here with our love, who's business and counsel is his own. You need not fear us Sheriff."

"Though we may have angered Sofie-Anne by the methods we utilized to resign our roles in her Court, or citizenship in her coven, we are happy as we are and will abide her laws out of respect for the Authority."

"I see," Bill said with a shake of his head while he stood through the suddenly dissipating cloud of pipe smoke.

Suddenly Bill's phone began ringing.

"I apologize gentlemen, but I must take this. I'll show myself out," he said grabbing his bottle before blurring and exiting the palace.

"Sookie?" Eric said sitting once more and looking to his maker, who began reading his paper again.

"She smells fae…most likely Unseely," Godric said with a shrug.

With a shrug of his own, Eric rose to return to the piano.

"How about some smooth jazz mein kinder?"

"As you wish Maker," he said cracking his knuckles before beginning the strains of a go to improvisation he'd been working on for _years_.

0oO0oO0

Harry, having arrived back in Louisiana a few hours earlier, was enjoying the ride back to his estate with Pascal, when they came upon an unusual sight.

A topless woman was running down the road, bleeding from several cuts, and attempting to flag them down.

"My word!" Pascal exclaimed.

"Pull over," Harry said.

As they pulled off the road, the sobbing and incoherent babble of the woman greeted them.

"Ma'am….are you ok? What's happened," Harry asked jumping out of the car, removing his travel coat, and placing it around the woman.

"He's coming! He's coming! We have to go….please, we have to go!" she said pushing past Harry and climbing into the back seat of his car.

"We have to go NOW!" she screamed and sobbed as she tried to hide herself by laying in the floorboard.

"Let's get her to the hospital Pascal," Harry said climbing back in the car and attempting to get the woman to sit up with him.

"Shhh," he said trying to console her. "We've got you now; we're getting you out of here. He can't hurt you anymore," he said.

She began crying even harder and dissolved into a hysterical mess.

Hearing the woman's distress, Pascal pressed the engine to the maximum safe speed to operate, at just over 70 mph on these back country roads.

"My Lord we can be at the hospital in less than 15 minutes," he said.

"Call it in then," Harry instructed as Pascal activated his Bluetooth to emergency services and requested a police escort.

Without warning, a large and lifted truck began tailgating the trio, lights on bright and attempting to run them off the road.

"HE FOUND ME! WE HAVE TO GO FASTER," the woman screamed looking out of the windshield and screaming in recognition.

The deep and resonant horn of the larger vehicle began to blare as it side-swiped the vintage auto.

"Blaspheming Heathen!" Pascal screamed into his Bluetooth as his hands began to glow an ominous orange.

"Calm down and focus on driving Pascal!" Harry shouted over the noise of the woman he was trying to hold down from jumping the wheel.

"For Fuck's sake I've had enough of that," he said touching his index finger to her forehead causing the woman to collapse into a deep and healing slumber.

"I'm going to pop back and deal with _Christine_ ," Harry said throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"My lord no! It's too dangerous," Pascal began only to look into the mirror and see Harry was already gone.

0oO0oO0

Inside the dark cab of the lifted truck, with bloody tools strewn about in the floorboard on the passengers side, a used and blood caked tarp tied in the seat, Harry arrived silently and invisible to the human eye.

He observed the relatively young Cajun man, cigarette pinched between his teeth as he smirked and took another swipe at his Rolls on the deserted country backroad.

Dropping his concealment charm Harry casually spoke to the man.

"Don't you think you're driving a bit reckless?"

"Fucking Christ!" René cursed and jerked the wheel, only to hit a rail.

He may have had a chance to make it had he been going the speed limit or les, but being in the lifted truck like he was, the front tires merely snagged the guard rale causing the truck to flip ass over top, and his truck, rather comically, summersaulted straight into the bayou, landing upside down, crushing his cab, and quickly filling with the muck, water, and critters that the state was famous for.

Desperately trying to free himself, he quickly succumbed to panic and the water, before going limp and lifeless.

Standing on the undercarriage of the vehicle, as it continued to slowly sink, Harry met the spirit of René Lenier as it attempted to cross over.

"What are you," the evil man asked of Harry.

"I am your damnation," Harry said before flicking his wrist and opening a fiery portal and consigning René to an eternity of torment and pain for the life he'd lived on Earth.

Managing to stand on the water now, even as the tips of the wheels were all that remained visible, Harry silently vanished only to reappear in his car.

"You can slow down Pascal; all is well. Call it in though," he said turning his attentions once more to the woman…the latest would be victim of the Bon Temps Slasher.

0oO0oO0

A phone began to ring in a stately manor home on the outskirts of Jackson Mississippi. It was well known as _the_ exemplar of Antebellum Octagonal Houses, and one of the top listed private estates in the entire Southeastern United States.

It also served as the home and base of operations for His Majesty, King Russel Edingtron, his consort, Prince Talbot Angelis, of Greece, and their loyal pack of hedonistic sociopathic addicts.

"Honey be a lamb and grab that," Talbot called to his husband, King Russel from his soak in the bath.

"One moment darling," Russel called from the bedroom.

"Speak," he nearly barked into the receiver.

Frantic speech met him, and suddenly screamed.

"What do you mean she got away!?"

"Bring Lenier to me NOW!" he raged.

"Dead….how is he dead you incompetent mong-rel!" he cursed drawing out his syllables.

"For fucks sake do I have to do _everything_ for you, you stupid mutt?"

"Fish anything out of that fucking truck right now that ties Lenier to _us_ , or I'll rip your heart from your ASS!" he threatened slamming the phone down.

He quickly stripped and stormed into the bathroom.

"I'm surrounded by _fucking_ incompetents!" he seethed to Talbot.

Talbot, hair wrapped in a towel and polishing his nails in the candle light of the bubble bath, looked up at his _King_ and smirked saucily.

"Bad call," the soft and delicate voice of Russel's lover called.

Stopping in his tracks, stunned by the deadpan audacious comment, he turned quickly from his pacing to face the younger man.

"Don't be catty with me bitch….it ruins my mood," Edington said with a smirk before sliding into the oversized jacuzzi tub with his lover.

"What were you talking about? Who is Lenier?"

"Nothing to worry about my love; just someone who does some business for me."

"You never tell me anything," Talbot pouted as Russel leaned in and trailed kisses along the nape of his neck.

"Oh my darling, but for the weight of my crown I'd share even the most boring of details of my day with you…however, some matters of state are best left to your ignorance," he said sliding Talbot around for prime poking position. ( _P-Trip in Gay_ ).

"Wait….Lenier…" Talbot said throwing his husband off of him.

"Isn't he that bumpking from Shreveport?"

"Bump-kin my darling," Russel said wiping the suds from his face where he'd splashed.

"That man was as much a king as I am a woman."

"Well then madam," Talbot tried to say in a sultry manner over his small lisp, "I guess I'm gonna have to make you my lady tonight," he said taking charge… _for once_.

Russel did his best not to laugh and spoil Talbot's fun. It'd been too long since he'd been this _playful_.

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

 **Back in the Present**

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

* * *

Red.

The color of the evening sky just as the light refracted perfectly upon low lying clouds.

The color of the moonlight when certain pollutants caused the white light of the sun to refract along the color spectrum and break down into its component colors.

It was the color obscuring Harry's vision as Eric fell to his back, blood pouring from his mouth and the Magister's cane sticking out of his chest.

Locking his gaze with Nan Flannigan, the closest vampire…the closest _enemy_ to his beloved, Harry snapped.

Suddenly blue fire erupted from every pore of Nan's body, and she exploded violently before she had time to vocalize her shriek of pain.

The mist suddenly parted and several vampires caught fire and met the true death as the light of the sun shown through.

Walking forward with purpose, Harry toughed the tip of his index finger to Roman, who upon withdrawing it, began to melt as though a wax figuring under a heat lamp.

"Stop! He did not act on our authority!" Lilith screamed at the death of so many of her favored.

"Why should I stop?" Harry asked turning to her as Godric flew through the mist and began removing the spines of several of the younger vampires in order to immobilize them for playtime with Harry.

"He was scared and irrational; yet you can revive Eric," Lilith called.

With a snap of his fingers," The mist suddenly cleared and the vampires which yet lived were all exposed to the noon sun.

"I'm well aware of that Mother of Monsters," Harry said, eyes clouding over once more with divine power.

"And I'm only yet beginning to have my fun," he said as he removed the cane from Eric, and leaning down, touched his lover's chest only for him to awaken, whole and hale, and stand once more at Harry's side.

With a snap of his finger, the dead vampires that had been slaughtered were revived and restrained, as all but Eric and Godric blistered in the sun.

"Have your fun my love," Harry said conjuring an array of silver implements and devices to poke, prod, and inflict pain upon the vampires with.

"They've tried my patience for the last time," Harry growled before walking to the sobbing Sofie-Anne that lay bound before Lilith, grabbed the silver bound woman, freed her from her shackles, and healed her.

"Why….why are you doing this," Sofie-Anne sobbed.

"KILL ME!" she begged only for Harry to begin chanting in old-high Latin that even Godric had trouble following.

 _ **Aperta Prodigium, dilatato suam dare**_

 _ **ad tardus**_ _ **S**_ _ **atanas sponsa.**_

 _ **Ignis et sulphur, et dolore sublime iactare**_ _ **C**_ _ **enobite**_

 _ **Ego autem in medio domus!**_

With the sound like the cracking of ice, a rip began to appear in the space between spaces which held this universe together, and a black portal appeared slowly.

Jagged streaks of black light emerged, while the light of the sun blotted out.

From behind him, Lilith gasped recognizing the sighs for a demonic summoning, even in the absence of a ritual circle, sacrifice, or offering.

Power surrounded this man…this being…and she suddenly fell to her knees and began wailing as the implications fully hit her.

"Why do you cry Mother of Monsters," Godric said with a smirk as blood dripped from his chin where he'd prior ripped out throats, organs, or other body parts and _feasted_.

"I sense the truth," she sobbed and threw herself prostrate behind Harry.

"My lord! Forgive us," she begged.

"Spare my children, and take me instead," she begged with blood trailing from her eyes.

As the last toll of the bell rang, a still overtook the lawn until suddenly, and without warning, a full blood moon hung overhead.

Then _they_ came forth.

The bound vampires which had been revived were involuntarily removed from their positions, and lined beside Harry, while those which had yet to die were lifted from their hiding places and brought to observe as well.

"What is _this_ place," a tall man dressed in black leather with row after row of nails driven into his skull asked in a deceptively calm and reassuring tone as ethereal fog continued to flow into this universe from that which was beyond.

" _Playthings_ ," Harry said with a voice the sound of many waters, eyes aglow in the dark and with but a gesture summoned the other cenobites which had emerged from portals behind the group to face him.

" _You shall play with them for three score and ten years, then return them to this day_."

"And who are you to order _us_ ," the female cenobite spoke in indignation.

With a flash of his eyes, she suddenly was assaulted with mental imagery of who Harry is, and fell to her knees wailing in pain.

" _I AM_ ," Harry growled, " _and I command!_ "

Lighting stuck and suddenly the scenery shifted to return to Harry's Palace and lawn.

"These seven," he continued calming down, "are to be taught the utmost in humility and respect for their betters," Harry ordered.

"Whatever ye break, whether it be bone or sanity, return to them upon the end of their sentence _Pinhead_ ," Harry said with a smirk.

With the mere flick of his wrist the seven revived vampires were flung with the Cenobites through the hastily conjured portal as reality returned.

Immediately Nan, Lilith, and several other council members caught aflame before Harry blew a breath and quenched their fires.

"They'll be back this evening," He said conversantly drawing Eric and Godric to himself, and snapping a finger caused the dead in Potter to rise and retake their posts around the property, while household staff, once more in human guise, began waiving their hands and banishing the funeral pyres.

"Why don't we head into the house for a spot of lunch and to discuss the terms of the surrender of the Vampire Authority, and the reparation and tribute I will accept for your fealty."

"Please no Harry," Godric called with a groan.

"Who want's haggis?" he said leading the way into the ground level and the darkness it contained, even as the smoke began to bubble up from his captive _guests_ in the yard.

"I've eaten literally human hearts that taste better than that shit," Eric groused while the other vampires, compelled forward by Harry's powers, listened in with confusion and fear.

* * *

 **Chapter 06. -** **Like Moths to a Flame (Part I.)**

* * *

For the last year, MarryAnn Forrester, the name she'd assumed for these last few decades, and her man servant, devote Karl, had set up shop on the Eastern Seaboard in her attempt to locate the divine presence she'd felt.

So far they'd encountered many powerful spirits, creatures of both light and darkness, but nothing _divine._

Months of frenzied ritualistic prayers, including animal and human sacrifice, bloodletting, and hedonism had not yet cleared her sight to know where the god, _her god_ , was.

Then one day, as she and Karl were packing up her home in Miami, her world changed.

Power.

Unspeakable, cosmic, orgasmic, _divine_ , power flowed through the Earth's eddies and currents saturating the land in glorious _rage_.

"MY GOD IS WRATHFUL!" she fell to her knees suddenly as she orgasmed in the middle of a Pier 1, scaring a toddler and offending the blue hair that she'd been talking too.

"Ma'am," the recent highschool grad said, coming to check on her.

"You'll do," she said through bleary eyelids, before opening them to to show completely black eyes as he body shook and pulsed in time to the power flowing through her, amplifying her own hedonistic powers.

Overhead sparks rained down as light fixtures, security cameras, and all electrical components in the store, including phones, fried.

"Ma'am," the handsome former jock called only for his eyes to glaze over and MaryAnn to mount him in the middle of the store which became an impromptu orgy.

Mothers with small children, happily married, were so disgusted by the site they fled, while complete strangers began engaging in acts of heterosexual, homosexual, pan sexual, polysexual frenzy and all manner of debauchery….

Many right in front of the imported salad bowls on isle 12.

"I hear!" she moaned riding the little horsey up to town beneath her as the teen began to moan.

"I obey," she clenched as another wave of power washed over her and she climaxed once more.

Light, holy white and pure light, suddenly left the open eyes and mouth of the young man as MaryAnne literally devoured his essence to fuel her spell, and she saw a town, a palace, and a name for her god.

"Bon Temps!" she said rolling her neck as her sweat soaked body came down off it's high.

"I have finally found you my lord! My precious Dionysus," she cooed removing herself from the dried husk of the teen beneath her.

Removing him completely she turned around and popped her back, only for a bit of wind to escape and the husk of a boy was blow as dust on the wind.

The thralls in the store remained at their passions, until one after another they began devouring each other….literally.

"I hate to leave such a swinging party," she said dressing once more, "but I have a plane to catch."

"Karl! Car, now!"

Police would ponder for years what could have cause so many to engage in such sadomasochistic actions so randomly, but few would ever get past old lady Beltáne, a woman of considerable girth, being rushed to the hospital along with the lover she'd attacked to have his head surgically removed from her womb.

The powers of the Maenad were diverse, but centered on sexual depravity and the deepest desires of the individuals around.

Who knew that old bat had birthing fetish….certainly not her 12 children….

* * *

 *****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary:

With this fic, this chapter in particular, I'm trying out a new style of story telling…instead of purely chronological I've attempted to chop things up a bit so to build tension and allow the mind of the reader to wander and form conclusions.

As I've said in prior stories, my style isn't planned writing….I go at this as though I'm watching an episode of my story, then try to faithfully transcribe my imagination onto the page.

It's rough, some is crass, and some is gross…just as the actual True Blood.

I'm trying to be descriptive with the naughty bits, without getting into erotic because that's not what this story is about or my schtick.

Concerning HarryxGodricxEric: Before I get flames, I'm not positive Harry, or any of these three really, are Gay.

Hear me out on this: Harry, as a deity, has shared literally a part of himself by his blood with Eric and Godric. It's a familiar warmth, a familiar presence to him.

He's linked himself _intimately_ to them with power and blood the long term consequences of which we do not know.

He's still relatively "knew" to being a god in this story, as I envision this as one of the universes where he is not the Prime Potter and is learning the ropes as it were on what's ok to do, what's not ok, what is worth his wrath, what isn't etc.

He's not human, and neither are the Vampires (which aren't _really_ vampires anymore) so his concept of sexuality, sex, and sexual orientation are a bit…. _off_.

If you stick with me through the next installment I plan on delving into _that_ with the arrival and actions of MarryAnne and _others_.

This is not even the main story for this arc. I'm merely setting up things concerning the Vampire Authority how I want, and giving Harry more exposure in a controlled manner than simply unleashing him on the world.

Translation Central: Google Translate is your friend.

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Original Chapter Date: 10/29/2018

Polished Date:

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

Page **60** of **60**


End file.
